DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS
by nitamaricl
Summary: El matrimonio de Candy con Terry es el comienzo de la busqueda del destino de los personajes más cercanos a ella, que pasará con Patty, Annie, Elisa y Flamy, podrán ellas encontar el amor y la felicidad, luego de la guerra y de la boda la rubia pecosa.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS**

 **Antes que nada Candy Candy no me pertecene sino que a Kyoko Mizuki AKA Keiko Nagita y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, AKA Yumiko Fijii y a Toei Animation**

 **Prólogo**

Los locos años veinte estaban comenzando, la horrible guerra había terminado y los miembros de la familia Ardley y sus amistades estaban celebrando una boda.

La música de las gaitas y los hombres de la familia vestían sus kiltes de gala, esos hombres tenían sentimientos encontrados por la celebración que se llevaba a cabo, después de todo ella era el alma de esa familia una persona bondadosa y luminosa sin más, Candy White Ardley contraía matrimonio con el hombre que había amado desde la adolescencia, Terrence Granchester o como todos lo conocían en el medio Terry Baker, el actor de Broadway e hijo de la actriz Eleanor Baker.

Candy se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia del brazo de ahora marido, sonreía a todo el mundo se notaba feliz, después de la fiesta esa misma tarde tomaría el tren a Nueva York a su nueva vida como la señora Granchester.

Lo que no sabía Candy es que el hecho de su matrimonio iba a ser el detonante para los cambios más fuertes de su familia, ella había tocado de una a otra forma a mucha gente entre ellos a los tres hombres del clan Ardley que quedaban, todos ellos habían amado a Candy desde que la conocieron, o se habían enamorado de ella en él camino y el sentimiento seguía latente en ellos.

Archibal Cornwell ardía de celos, el maldito actor de cuarta se llevaba al amor de su vida, la mujer que siempre había deseado y amado desde que era un niño, pero por culpa de que la mejor amiga de la rubia se había enamorado de él, no había podido luchar por ella, porque Candy jamás hubiese hecho algo para hacer sufrir a su casi hermana, y esa era la razón por la que ahora sólo podía ser un espectador de la felicidad de la rubia y no quien la tuviera a su lado y lo único que él tenía eran unos celos horribles y rencor había Annie Britter la causante de su infelicidad.

Daniel Leagan miraba a su rubia fantasía desde lejos, la había perdido, aunque en realidad nunca la tuvo ella merecía ser feliz y se alegraba de que el fin lo fuera con Terry, aunque su hermana la despreciara Niel se había dado cuenta que el odio no trae nada, así que se dedicó a brindar por ella y su felicidad él ya la estaba buscando había decidido establecerse en Miami y hacerse un nombre en el negocio hotelero, así que esa noche pensaba dedicarse a emborracharse y olvidar a la rubia que lo seguía volviendo loco.

Albert William Ardley siempre había visto a Candy como una hermana pequeña, alguien que debía proteger, él la había cuidado desde siempre y estaba feliz con el matrimonio con Terry, que era un buen amigo de él porque sabía cuánto Candy lo amaba, al final el amor había triunfado.

Susana Marlow se había dado cuenta que no podía retener a Terry a su lado en base a una tonta promesa, intentó conquistarlo que él le diera su corazón pero el amor de Terry a Candy era demasiado fuerte, lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de que alguien la podía amarla sólo a ella y que se merecía ese amor, cuando conoció al doctor Charles Wellington un joven médico que la ayudo con una prótesis así que cuando Susana le dijo a Terry que era libre para buscar su felicidad, Terry tomó el primer tren a Chicago para buscar a su pecosa, no fue fácil pero el amor había triunfado y la prueba de eso era la hermosa pareja que bailaba el vals de los novios mirándose a los ojos como si no existiera nadie más.

La mirada de Albert se posó en sus dos sobrinos Daniel y Archibal quienes miraban a la pareja, no en realidad miraban a la hermosa novia se les notaba que no habían podido dejar de tenerla en sus pensamientos y que ambos estaban aún enamorados de ella.

Observo a la tía abuela Elroy que a pesar de ser sería y malhumorada en los últimos años le había tomado cariño a la pequeña rubia atolondrada y estaba muy feliz que al fin encontrara su felicidad. Luego observó a los señores Leagan quienes pensaban que al fin se habían quitado a Candy de encima, y ya no les traería problemas con la familia, recordando el fiasco del compromiso con Neal y su retiro a Miami.

Luego a los invitados de Candy, La Señorita Pony y la hermana María ambas felices por su niña, los niños del hogar con sus mejores galas, el pequeño Jimmy feliz por su jefe y Tom Stevens con su esposa quien estaba feliz de que su hermana al fin encontrará su felicidad.

Había algunas enfermeras del hospital de Chicago, sólo una de ellas le llamó la atención a William ya que Candy se la había presentado cuando solicitaron a la mejor enfermera de Chicago para cuidar a la Tía abuela, el invierno pasado cuando cayó con un resfrío problemático, Flamy Hamilton era una mujer dos años mayor que Candy, que había vuelto del frente, era una mujer sería y eficaz, con su ayuda la tía abuela estuvo bien en unas semanas, admiraba a la joven enfermera y no podía evitar pensar que se veía muy bonita con ese vestido verde, pero ella ni lo miro, cuando los presentaron y parecía que ella huía de él cuando se quedó en la mansión y hoy cuando intentó hablar con ella o invitarla a bailar.

Después estaba Elisa quien se había convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa, con su cabello rojizo pero realmente fría, su mirada parecía vacía, desde su estadía en Florida cuando ocurrió lo del bochorno del compromiso de Niel le había ayudado a madurar, era obvio para todos que la joven Leagan seguía sintiendo desprecio por Candy, más ahora que era la mujer de Terry el hombre que siempre había admirado, pero se notaba que ya no intentaba comportarse como antes simplemente no le interesaba nada, parecía que hubiese una coraza en su corazón.

Luego estaban Patty y Annie, ambas lucían hermosas en sus trajes de damas de honor, sobretodo Annie que era una belleza deslumbrante con su hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos azules, que miraba con tristeza a su novio Archival, mientras este se comía con la mirada a Candy.

Albert sabía que la relación de su sobrino Archie y Annie estaba destinada al fracaso, pero eran los jóvenes que debían tomar la decisión de seguir y terminar definitivamente, se estaban haciendo daño y eso nunca era bueno, sabía que Annie podía encontrar alguien mejor que Archibal pero era ella quien debía decidir si seguir o mantener esa farsa.

Y por último Patty ella era la que más había cambiado de ser la joven tímida en extremo y casi cobarde ella estaba cambiando, floreciendo en una joven mujer llena de fuerza y vitalidad, la muerte de Stear había sido un gran golpe para ella pero se estaba superando y eso llenaba de alegría a Albert.

Las mujeres miraban a Candy mientras reía de felicidad, Patty era feliz por su amiga del alma al igual que Annie, Flamy también estaba feliz por Candy, que se había vuelto una gran confidente y le había tomado cariño,

Elisa estaba celosa no por Terry él ya no le interesaba tenía celos de la felicidad de Candy y se preguntaba si quizá estaba destinada a no encontrar nunca la suya.

Ninguna de esas mujeres y los tres caballeros sabía que el matrimonio de Candy iba a ser el paso para que estas mujeres encontraran al fin el rumbo de sus vidas, de sus destinos y del amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami-Florida**

 **Patty y Neil**

Patricia O´brian se consideraba una mujer de sus tiempos, los alocados años 20 y después de haber superado por completo la muerte de su primer amor Stear Cronwell durante la guerra y con el término de la misma en Europa, había vivido en un torbellino, pasando de la muchacha tímida y asustadiza a una mujer independiente y segura, si algo había logrado con la pena y las lágrimas derramadas por Stear fue la transformación de ella a lo que era ahora. A la edad de 25 años aún soltera pero feliz Patty sabía volar aviones, manejaba su propio auto, sabia de mecánica, había estudiado finanzas además de ser la dueña y editora de la revista para mujeres más famosa de la costa Este "Mujer Moderna", conocía y compartía con gente del medio artístico, como políticos y empresarios.

Con el tiempo se había convertido en una mujer atractiva que no dejaba indiferente a los hombres a su paso, aún usaba sus lentes pero le daban un aire intelectual e inocente, con su pelo cortísimo al estilo Garçonne, propio de esos años y sus carnosos labios de carmín, unido a que había perdido peso por el ejercicio que hacía, lo que había contribuido a que su cuerpo se afinara, se había convertido en toda una mujer, no era esbelta como el ideal de mujer de su época sino que con curvas pronunciadas de senos grandes y un hermoso trasero. En lo amoroso había tenido algunos pretendientes pero ninguno de ellos lo suficientemente listo para seguirle el paso, en cierta forma se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Aún vivía con su abuela Martha que en vez de envejecer cada año parecía más llena de vida. Aunque con sus pretendientes había logrado explorar un poco el plano físico llegando a besos apasionados y caricias sobre la ropa no se había entregado nunca por completo, aún guardaba su virtud para alguien que se la mereciera, pero por ahora estaba feliz con su vida.

Era por la mañana de un lunes cualquiera mientras conducía su hermoso auto por las calles de Miami iba a realizar una entrevista al dueño de uno de los hoteles más elegantes de la ciudad, ya que pronto se realizaría una cena benéfica y quería la exclusiva para su revista, el hotel era impresionante "Majestic" y estaba adornado como el medio oriente, se dirigió al mesón para pregunta por Alexander Warner el dueño quien era amigo de su Abuela Martha y le había ayudado para conseguir la entrevista, pero le dijeron que no se encontraba en la ciudad pero que había dejado instrucciones que la entrevista la hiciera con el socio del señor Warner, Patty no tenía idea de la existencia del socio por lo que cuando la dejaron en una oficina con vista a la playa no sabía a quién iba a encontrar. Ya llevaba 20 minutos esperando cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el hombre que menos esperaba volver a ver, Neil Leagan.

Él hombre la saludó como si nunca la hubiese visto, con una sonrisa sincera y con los ojos brillantes de admiración, Patty aprovecho de mirarlo bien Neil había crecido era más alto casi un 1 metro 85 centímetros con la piel aún más bronceada por el sol de Miami, hombros anchos y de contextura delgada con una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos ámbar, era un hombre guapo, pero sabía que su amabilidad iba a terminar cuando le dijera quien era ella.

Mientras ella se paraba de la silla en que había estado esperando, Neil se dio cuenta de las hermosas pantorrillas y del voluptuoso cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente, grandes senos que se dibujaban en su vestido color crema una cintura fina y unos labios carnosos, la palabra para describirla no era bella a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa sino que tremendamente sensual, no era su tipo a él le gustaban las rubias delgadas pero no iba a pasar de una hermosa mujer. Cuando ella lo saludó diciéndole su nombre, "Patricia O´brian" le pareció bastante familiar pero no podía relacionar esa cara de muñeca con alguna de las mujeres de su pasado, la recordaría, pero fue ella la que lo saco de su confusión cuando le dijo quién era, mientras sonreía.

-" _Soy Patricia, Patricia O´brian la amiga de Candy y Annie, estudiamos juntos en el Real colegio San Pablo y fui novia de tu primo Stear_ ", le dijo ella con una risa juguetona, mientras él la miraba haciendo memoria.

-" _Te recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda de Candy, fuiste una de damas de honor has cambiado mucho en dos años_ " le dijo él mientras la seguía mirando en forma lasciva, ya que la chica que el recordaba era más rellena y con cara más de niña.

Extrañamente a Patty la forma lujuriosa de mirarla de Neil no le molestó, estaba un poco acostumbrada a ella ya que desde su cambio de look hace un año aproximadamente algunos hombres la miraban de esa manera, más que hacerla sentir mal la hacía sentir poderosa.

-" _Gracias Niel, ahora podemos comenzar con la entrevista_ " le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse, sacando una libreta para sus notas y Niel se sentaba frente a ella atrás del escritorio.

-" _Primero háblame del Hotel, es el primero en Miami que está adornado al estilo del medio oriente y ¿quiero saber porque eligieron ese estilo en particular?_ ".

Neil comenzó a contarle sobre su jefe Alexander Warner que era un hombre que le gustaba viajar mucho y explorar uno de sus lugares favoritos era el oriente medio por eso había ambientado así el hotel querían darle un aire exótico y sensual al lugar.

Neil le ofreció un recorrido, visitaron todo el hotel, siendo la más hermosa la habitación para la luna de miel, las mil una noches con su colorido mobiliarios, cojines y tules además del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de beneficio, mientras caminaban, Neil no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuanto, Patty "la gordita" había pasado de ser el patito feo a transformase en un hermoso cisne, lo que más le llamaba la atención a parte de lo físico era su mirada que era la de una mujer segura, luego porque quería seguir acompañándola le invitó a almorzar en el restaurante del hotel, cuando entraron al concurrido lugar Neil noto la mirada de varios hombres en su acompañante, se la comían con los ojos y eso no le estaba gustando, así que la tomo de la espalda dirigiéndolos a una mesa alejada de la vista de los demás hombres, lo que no se dio cuenta Niel pero si Patty fue la mirada envidiosa de las mujeres del restaurante por el hombre que la acompañaba.

Se sentaron y mientras comían Patty le pregunto a Neil como había llegado a ser el socio de este hotel, Neil le contó que después del bochornoso incidente del compromiso con Candy, él y su familia se vinieron una temporada a Miami, Alexander Warner era amigo de su padre había ellos habían estudiado juntos en Harvard y Alexander se convirtió en su mentor, a Neil le encantó el negocio hotelero así que después de estudiar negocios en la misma universidad de su padre, se convirtió en el ayudante de Alexander, el hombre lo nombro su heredero, ya que no tenía familia y él ahora se dedica a viajar y conocer lugares exóticos del mundo, mientras que Neil es el encargado de llevar las riendas de los hoteles siendo este el Majestic el más nuevo y moderno.

Patty estaba sorprendida el hombre que tenía al frente era mucho más maduro que el muchacho que recordaba como el cómplice de las fechorías de Elisa, este hombre tenía clara sus objetivos, Patty le preguntó por su familia y con un semblante un poco triste le contó que sus padres y su hermana habían vuelto a Chicago, y que por ahora Elisa se encontraba en Escocia con la Tía Abuela Elroy, que él no volvería porque su lugar estaba allí en Miami donde estaba el trabajo que él amaba.

Patty mientras manejaba de vuelta a su casa tuvo que reconocer que el nuevo Neil Leagan era un hombre encantador y esperaba de verdad volver a verlo en la cena benéfica de este viernes, se lo comentó a su abuela Martha con quien vivía, junto con todas las desventuras de la época del colegio y la señora estaba más que entusiasmada de conocer al joven Leagan.

La noche de la gala benéfica llegó y sólo porque su vestido era muy delicado y no quería estropearlo es que junto a la abuela se permitió ir en el auto con chofer y no manejar, su vestido era verde esmeralda con negro y adorno de plumas negras y verdes en la falda además del adorno para el cabello con la pluma y unos aretes de esmeraldas, tacones negros y medias, se veía hermosa, la abuela Martha no podía estar más orgullosa de su niña. Cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba en su apogeo la música y el baile, abuela vio a alguna de sus amistades y se acercó a conversar con ellos, mientras Patty buscaba una copa de champaña y se dedicaba a buscar a su fotógrafo para que tomara las mejores fotos del lugar lo encontró fotografiando a algunos invitados, Patty decidió ir por su abuela cuando vio a Neil bailando con una hermosa rubia, él levanto la vista saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras ella le sonrió, se fue en busca de su abuela cuando un hombre bastante atractivo la invitó a bailar, lo conocía era James Carter hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre y al igual que él era un banquero, de pelo negro y ojos azules le recordaba un poco a Stear por lo que se dejó llevar por la música y los recuerdos, ya habían bailado uno tres bailes cuando avisaron que la cena estaba servida, él galantemente la acompañó a su mesa junto a su abuela y dos damas viudas más, dos mesas más allá se encontraba Neil con su rubia, por la forma en que ella lo miraba parecía bastante entusiasmada ya que él le hablaba al oído y tomaba su mano, Patty sabía que eso podía ser serio ya que había averiguado un poco más de Neil Leagan, sus fuentes lo catalogaron como un hombre responsable con su trabajo pero que le gustaba irse de fiesta de vez en cuanto sabia divertirse y siempre tenía una buena compañía femenina y que tenía un tipo rubia, ojos verdes y delgada o sea el tipo Candy, Patty sabía que él, como Archie y hasta Stear habían o amaban a Candy y no se los podía culpar, Candy era una mujer especial, pero se notaba que ni Neil, ni Archie podían superar que ella se hubiese casado con Terry, a Patty le dolía que Archie aún quisiera a Candy porque eso hacia sufrir a Annie, pero por una carta que había recibido de su amiga hace poco confiándole que había dejado a Archie y se iba a Francia por un tiempo la dejaba más tranquila, debían separase y Annie debía buscar el amor en otro lado con un hombre que se lo mereciera.

Luego de la cena ocurrió uno de los eventos para conseguir más fondos, la subasta de solteros, uno a uno los solteros más codiciados de Miami subieron al estrado para ser subastados por tres bailes, Neil era uno de esos solteros y cuando subió al estrado muchas mujeres apostaron por él ya iban en 350 dólares cuando Patty le comentó a su abuela que ese era el hombre de que había estado platicando, cuando la abuela Martha lo vio lo consideró bastante atractivo así que cuando estaban a punto de cerrar su subasta en 545 dólares una suma enorme cuando la abuela Martha se para y grita _"mil dólares por ese guapo joven"_. Patty miró a su abuela mientras ella iba a hacer el cheque de los 1000 dólares, Neil miraba a la señora que sería por 3 bailes su dueña de forma risueña, sabía que era la abuela de Patty y Martha era una mujer alegre y singular, mientras bailaba con la señora veía como su nieta los miraba, cuando ya se habían terminado los bailes salió a tomar aire para descansar un poco, esa señora que sí que era enérgica, fue al lado de la piscina que estaba iluminada por farolas donde vio a Patty tomando una copa de champaña en una de las sillas, se veía hermosa mientras el brillo de la luna la iluminaba, no había bailado con ella pero la había seguido con la mirada durante toda la noche, no entendía porque lo hacía si ella no era su tipo, pero se sentía muy atraído por ella desde su reencuentro no sólo por su belleza sino más bien por su nueva personalidad. Mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado, le pregunto si podía acompañarla a lo que Patty hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, la vista de la luna y el agua con la música de fondo era muy romántica, cuando comenzó una música más lenta, un vals fue que Neil se levantó ofreciendo su mano para que bailaran, Patty lo miro y le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y él la acercaba a su cuerpo el baile fue dulce y quieto ambos se miraban a los ojos, cuando la música termino, él no la soltó Patty no entendía porque ahora se sentía así con este hombre con el cuerpo temblando y su mirada fija en sus ojos y él no sabía porque sólo tenía ganas de besarla así que tomándola desprevenida puso sus dedos en su rostro elevando su mirada mientras él bajaba lentamente al momento que sus labios se encontraron fue como un golpe eléctrico se fundieron en el beso, mientras el otro brazo de Neil rodeaba su cintura con más fuerza acercándola a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Patty se sorprendida abriendo la boca dándole a él la posibilidad de profundizar el beso, que de un momento a otro se volvió pura pasión, las manos enguantadas de ella estaban en su cabello tirando suavemente de él y las manos de Neil se movían por la espalda de la joven llegando hasta donde comenzaba su coxis, fue un largo beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento pero esa chispa entre los dos les pedía más, iban a volver a besarse cuando Neil abrió los ojos y mirando sobre Patty se dio cuenta que la rubia que lo acompañaba lo estaba buscando y antes de que ocurriera un escándalo soltó a Patty y mientras le decía un escueto " _lo siento_ " se alejó, arreglando su cabello al encuentro de su acompañante, dejando a Patty sin aliento. Ella estaba sorprendida y enojada, enojada por haberla dejado así como un trapo sucio después de ese alucinante beso que pareció sólo un tonto juego para él, y sorprendida porque se había dejado engatusar por Neil Leagan y eso la lleno de rabia. Busco a su abuela y cuando la encontró para irse volvió a ver a Neil esta vez estaba en un rincón con la rubia mientras le tomaba las manos y le hablaba con susurros, él levanto la mirada y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y por un instante Patty sintió esa fuerza de atracción pero esta vez fue ella quien lo miró con rabia y se alejó del hotel, junto a su abuela, dejándolo sin volver a mirar atrás.

Había pasado una semana en que esperó tener alguna noticia de Neil, pero como había llegado se había ido ahora sólo tenía una foto donde aparecía él con la rubia que se llamaba Caroline Moore y era la hija de otro conocido magnate hotelero, por las averiguaciones que había hecho de los invitados a la fiesta por su fotógrafo corría el rumor que eran novios, por lo que comprendía que él no la buscara después de ese beso sólo había jugado con ella robándole un beso en una fiesta, menos mal había arreglado un viaje a Nueva York para esa semana necesitaba contarle a alguien todo y Candy era la única amiga que estaba en el país, era cerca de noviembre hacia frio y comenzaban las primeras nevadas mientras se dirigía a la hermosa casa de Terry y Candy en Nueva Jersey.

La recibió su rubia amiga que tenía en brazos al pequeño Anthony quien era un hermoso bebe de pelo castaño como el de su padre y ojos verdes brillantes como de su madre y con su energía, Patty tomó al hermoso bebe quien se quedó mirándola y sonreía mientras la castaña le cantaba una canción de cuna y él bebe se iba quedando dormido, lo pusieron en su cuna que Candy tenía en la sala ya que no le gustaba alejarse de él mientras Candy le servía a su amiga una taza de té, y Patty estaba sentada a su lado comenzaron a hablar de los últimos acontecimientos de sus amigos, hablaron del último estreno de Terry, El Rey Lear y del éxito y las buenas críticas que ha estado recibiendo, también hablaron de Albert o como era conocido en el mundo de los negocios William quien estaba de viaje por Europa cerrando tratos y ahora se encontraba en Inglaterra con la Tía Abuela y Elisa, de Annie que había dejado a Archie y se encontraba en Paris aprendiendo diseño de modas de los mejores exponentes de la época y Archie estaba en Chicago manejando los negocios pendientes mientras Albert volvía a USA. Le comentó que Annie la había visitado antes de partir a Francia por lo que Candy estaba afectada por el asunto pero ambas habían recibido cartas de Annie donde les contaba que estaba bien y era feliz.

Fue en ese momento que Candy tomo su copia de mujer moderna y le pregunto por Neil Leagan, Patty se sonrojó después de todo ese beso entre Niel y ella la había llevado a tener unos sueños bastantes eróticos. Candy le preguntó cómo se habían reencontrado y ella le relató la historia de la entrevista y la fiesta, pero cuando iba contarle del beso, Candy la interrumpió para contarle de su última conversación con Neil.

-" _Sabes_ ", dijo Candy, " _la última vez que hablé con él, que fue la semana antes de mi matrimonio en Lakewood me pidió perdón por todas las bromas, fechorías y malos tratos de su parte y me deseo lo mejor en mi vida con Terry_ ", mirando como los maderos de la chimenea se consumían siguió " _y también me dijo que me seguía amando y que lo más seguro es que siempre lo haría, Patty de eso han pasado 2 años y no me ha escrito nunca, pero se nota que ha cambiado y en las fotos de la revista se muy guapo y maduro_ ".

Patty miro a su amiga, con su cabello en un moderno recogido y su vestido celeste de tarde Candy era de verdad una mujer muy hermosa y eso unido a su personalidad y la bondad de su corazón la hacían irresistible para los hombres, le dio un poco de pena tener que contarle lo del beso pero necesitaba su consejo y además sabía que había algo más entre ella y Neil una chispa una corriente eléctrica una atracción muy fuerte que no había sentido desde Stear, pero esta vez era más maduro excitante no ese amor dulce y juvenil que había compartido con Stear. Así que comenzó su relato.

-" _Candy ya te conté sobre la entrevista y el comienzo de la fiesta, pero no te había dicho lo que pasó, después de un rato en la fiesta decidí salir a la piscina a descansar un momento, la noche estaba cálida y me senté en una de las sillas de playa, mientras disfrutaba de mi champaña fría allí fue donde apareció Neil y se sentó en la silla de al lado, estuvimos un tiempo en silencio y luego cuando sonó un vals me invitó a bailar, Candy cuando sus manos tocaron mi cintura sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me invadía y su aroma a limón y jabón me invadió por completo bailamos una pieza pero la música dejo de sonar él no me soltó sino que me beso_ ". La rubia la miro sorprendida mientras Patty continuaba " _oh Candy nunca me habían besado de esa forma con hambre y desesperación, dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire pero cuando iba a volver a hacerlo miró lejos de mí, yo volví la cabeza y la vi a ella, Caroline Moore que lo buscaba, estábamos alejados así que lo más seguro es que ella no nos vio pero me soltó de pronto me dijo lo siento y fue a su encuentro como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros, Candy el mejor beso de mi vida y para él fue como pasar el tiempo y ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza_ ".

Candy miró a su amiga no sabía que decirle Neil, se veía muy cercano a la chica de la foto y su relato se parecía mucho a una mala treta que podría haber hecho el Neil del pasado, mientras Candy miraba con pena a su amiga, Patty le respondió.

-" _Candy no sienta penas por mí, ya no soy la chica tonta que la gente podía manipular soy una mujer independiente y aunque Neil jugó conmigo ese beso fue alucinante y lo voy a guardar como un buen recuerdo_ ", mientras le sonreía, a su amiga y Candy le tomaba la mano, Patty le dijo a Candy mientras le guiñaba el ojo " _esa Caroline Moore es una mala copia tuya_ ".

Mientras ambas reían llegó Terry para la cena y la semana que pasó en Nueva York Patty terminó siendo muy agradable disfrutando de sus amigos y del pequeño Anthony, además de que aprovecho de hacerle entrevistas a Terry y el grupo de teatro, como primicia de su nuevo estreno. Al final de su estadía se sintió feliz de volver a Miami, extrañaba el aire cálido de allá, pero sobretodo sabía que tenía algo pendiente con Neil Leagan y quería explicaciones de su comportamiento.

La brisa cálida entraba por la ventana de la Hermosa habitación estilo oriental, se sentía un leve olor a canela y vainilla en el ambiente, además del olor propio de cuerpos sudorosos, Neil tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que unas manos femeninas y suaves le recorrían la cara, los labios y el pecho llegando a sus abdominales y bajando por sus piernas, había una parte del cuerpo que las manos se habían negado, pero sentía como su miembro palpitaba y se erguía buscando el toque de esas manos suaves, quería abrir los ojos pero era como tuviera una venda sobre ellos, fue de un momento a otro que sintió como un cuerpo suave se sentaba sobre él, mientras que una mano dirigía su miembro ya completamente duro y adentrando su miembro al cuerpo femenino quedando completamente unidos, el cuerpo sobre él comenzó a moverse cabalgándolo con un ritmo lento torturándolo, se sentían los gemidos de la mujer, Neil sabía que esa voz la conocía, pero la venda en sus ojos no permitía que viese quien era ella, mientras lo torturaba con sus movimientos, lo tenía casi al borde del orgasmo, cuando esas manos suaves tomaron las suyas poniéndolas sobre los senos de ella, él esperaba unos pequeños senos y no los plenos que sintió con unos pezones grandes y marcados, se le hizo agua la boca quería probarlos, succionarlos, morderlos además quería ver quien era esta mujer que lo estaba poseyendo de ese modo, ella misma guio las manos de sus senos a su caderas para que fuera Neal el que llevara el ritmo para hacer más profunda las envestidas, él estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió que la venda en sus ojos se salía y la mujer que estaba sobre él era Patty, con su cabello corto pegado a su cara y sus senos grandes con sus pezones apuntando hacia él, fue en ese momento en que sintió que el orgasmo lo invadía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Patty y su cabeza descansaba entre los senos de ella, iba a besarla cuando un ruido en su puerta hizo que se despertara de golpe del mejor sueño erótico que había tenido nunca, era su mucama que veía con su desayuno.

Había tenido un maldito sueño, parecía tan real podía aun sentir las manos de ella, su olor a vainilla y la sensación de sus senos en sus manos, mientras el agua fría ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, sabía que hoy la vería, había hablado con su secretaria y sabía que hoy volvía al trabajo, se vistió de la mejor forma posible y cuando estuvo listo se fue a la oficina de Patty en el centro de la ciudad, tuvo que esperar para verla porque estaba en una reunión, por medio de los vidrios de la sala de reuniones podía verla a la cabeza de un grupo de personas, muy segura de sí misma. Luego de un rato de quedarla mirando como bobo se dio cuenta que la reunión había terminado y que ella se dirigía hacia él.

Patty lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar, mientras le ofrecía algo para tomar y él declinaba, sentándose frente a ella, mientras ella lo mirada apreciando lo guapo que se veía, Neil comenzó a hablar:

-" _Patty, sé que te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento en la cena de beneficencia, no debí besarte y luego alejarme de esa forma, pero debes entender que esa noche había tomado unas copas de más y una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, vi a Caroline buscándome, ella es importante para mí no se merecía un escándalo bueno y tú tampoco, fuiste la novia de mi primo más querido, después de todo Stear siempre fue amable conmigo y el volver a verte fue agradable, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa y segura, no pude evitar sentirme a atraído por tu nueva personalidad, no debí faltarte el respeto, y realmente lo siento_ ". Una vez terminado todo lo que dijo no sabía cómo sentirse estaba avergonzado.

Patty sólo lo dejó hablar desahogarse de todo y cuando terminó su discurso lo miro a los ojos, se notaba que estaba nervioso, y analizando se respuesta ella se dio cuenta que él tenía miedo, que obviamente existía una atracción hacia ella pero que no estaba listo para dejar su pasado, y comenzar algo nuevo, Patty lo había pensado y le gustaba este nuevo Neil sentía esa atracción que no había vuelto a tener desde Stear, le gustaba y quería intentar algo más con él, quería conocerlo más, así que fue clara con él.

-Le dijo, _"Mira ese beso lo podemos dejar como algo del momento, después de todo yo también había tomado algunas copas y me deje llevar además tú y Caroline Moore están comprometidos, ese es el rumor que corre, pero no se sabe si hay fecha para la boda"._

Neil pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta tan directa, después de todo él y Caroline eran más que amigos, pero nada formal, y él si sentía cosas por ella, después de todo le recordaba a su primer amor a Candy, así que tuvo que ser claro con Patty.

-" _Bueno estoy saliendo con ella lo hacía desde antes de volver a verte ella y yo somos cercanos estamos comenzando una relación"_. Le comentó el moreno.

Patty sintió un poco de celos le gustaba este Neal, pero no iba a meterse en una relación sin futuro si su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra, además Caroline Moore no era una mala persona no se conocían, pero tenían amigos en común y era una buena chica, una mala versión de Candy quizá más frívola pero no malvada.

-" _Neil podemos intentar ser amigos_ ", le dijo la ella, _"así que para sellar nuestra nueva condición que te parece si te invitó a almorzar hay un restaurante de pescados que me encanta"_.

Neil se sintió bien, prefería ser su amigo a no tenerla en su vida, era obvio que sentía atracción por ella, pero mientras no terminara con Caroline no iba a intentar nada con Patty, además una cosa era lo que él sentía por ella y otra diferente lo que ella sentía por él, quizá era sólo amistad.

Habían llegado al restaurante y estaban compartiendo el café después de una comida deliciosa recordando la época del San Pablo y las diversas historias, antes de retirarse Neil se quedó un momento sólo disfrutando de un cigarro mientras Patty iba al tocador justo en ese momento a su mesa llegó James Carter el banquero, ambos se conocían de los negocios en común ya que había trabajado con el banco de la familia de James para financiar parte del hotel, se habían hecho buenos amigos y había sido él quien le había presentado a Caroline.

James no había visto a Patty cuando entró al restaurante pero vio a Neil cuando la castaña volvió no pudo dejar de sentirse contento, a él le gustaba Patricia O´Brian, desde que bailó con ella en la fiesta, pero no había tenido la forma de volver a contactarla se conocían pero no lo suficiente para crear un vínculo cercano y ahora que Neil le comentaba que ellos eran viejo amigos, James sabía que su oportunidad había llegado, Neil era su boleto a Patty. Quedaron de verse el fin de semana en la fiesta de los Williams amigos en común de todos, Neil iba a ir con Caroline y James invitó a Patty la que aceptó, después de todo, aunque sentía atracción por Neil, James era muy atractivo, además le recordaba a Stear y se notaba que estaba interesado en ella.

El día de la fiesta Patty se había puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda que se veía muy bien con su cabello chocolate, y su labios rojos, la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el patio con vista al mar de los Williams, la tarde fue bastante divertida, al fin le presentaron a Caroline Moore la cual era una chica dulce pero un poco vacía, la típica niña rica que iba de fiesta en fiesta, aunque era amable y dulce, se notaba que Neil estaba aburrido con ella pero ese comentario se lo guardó, con James las cosas eran más divertidas ambos tenían parientes en Irlanda y conocidos en común era agradable y simpático, un gran bailarín se lo pasaba genial con él, esa fue la primera de muchas salidas de los cuatro, se hicieron bastante cercanos aunque Patty y Caroline nunca conectaron como amigas y más bien se toleraban. A Patty le gustaba la compañía de James lo encontraba atractivo, pero no estaba enamorada de él, aunque habían compartido algunos besos, en cambio cada día le gustaba más Neal, se estaba enamorando de él, ya que no sólo era un hombre inteligente, sino que también muy divertido y su mirada la volvía gelatina y esa sonrisa sarcástica la embobaba, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo varonil y guapo que era, pero él estaba con Caroline y eso la deprimía un poco.

Patty se había acostumbrado a despertar luego de soñar con Neil, con sus manos en su cuerpo, su boca en la de ella, con su cuerpo moreno amándola y despertaba sudorosa, húmeda y frustrada, ya estaba perdida se había enamorado de él como una estúpida y se odiaba por ello.

Fue durante una de las fiestas de principio del verano en la cual fueron nuevamente los cuatro cuando Caroline, que parecía un poco irritada y le pidió a James bailar con él. Patty se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha parecía estar celosa de su relación con James, pero no quería darse esperanzas de que la rubia terminara con Neal, pero mientras los veía bailar bastante pegados el uno con el otro, lo cual le molestaba un poco no por James sino porque la mosquita muerta le estaba haciendo una escena a Neal como sacándole celos, miró a su amigo ya que se había quedado acompañándolo que también parecía enojado, ella estaba un poco incomoda con el silencio de él hasta que este le pidió que lo acompañara a caminar, Patty aceptó tomando el brazo que le ofrecía el castaño, mientras caminaban, por los jardines de la propiedad que estaban iluminados él le preguntó:

-" _te gusta James_ " y ella le respondió que sí que era un hombre agradable y que le gustaba su compañía, sintió que el agarre de Neil se hacía más fuerte como enfadado por su repuesta.

-" _dime ¿ya te ha besado_?" le preguntó el moreno.

Patty lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta indiscreta y le respondió

-" _creo que eso no te importa, Neil"_ , le dijo ella.

Fue en ese momento que él detuvo su marcha y la tomó de los hombros mirándola a los ojos con esa sonrisa tan propia de él.

-" _Me importa Patricia, porque quiero saber si lo hace mejor que yo_ "

Ella lo miró de forma altiva y le dijo:

-" _si quieres saber la verdad, tú besas mucho mejor_ ", mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, " _será mejor que entremos, se nota que viene una tormenta y no me quiero terminar empapada_ ".

Fue más fácil decirlo porque mientras caminaban a la casa la tormenta comenzó con todo dejándolos a ambos empapados, decidieron entrar por una de las habitaciones con ventanal.

Su sorpresa fue máxima al encontrarse a Caroline y James besándose apasionadamente contra la puerta de la habitación. Pero lo más sorprendente fue la actitud de Neil que en vez de enojarse o pelearse con James sólo sonrió de forma altanera dándole las felicitaciones correspondientes a la nueva pareja y diciéndole a James que llevara a Caroline a casa, saliendo de la habitación con una sorprendida Patty de la mano, como no habían sido los únicos invitados que se encontraron bajo la lluvia nadie comentó nada y tampoco cuando fue Neal quien la acompañó a su casa en vez de James.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Patty le explicó que la abuela Martha estaba en Chicago así que en casa estaban sólo los sirvientes, lo invitó a pasar ofreciéndole algo caliente cuando las luces de la ciudad se cortaron de golpe, así que Patty temiendo por la seguridad de Neal lo invitó a pasar la noche, el joven aceptó de buen grado, y después de que ambos se pusieron cómodos sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña sala de visitas disfrutando de una plática con un buen escoces, rodeados de velas, e iluminado a veces por los rayos.

Patty le dio las condolencias por el repentino término de su relación, cuando Neal se rio de buen grado brindando por su libertad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-" _Quizá ahora pueda ser sincero con mis sentimientos Patty,"_ le dijo _"estaba con Caroline por dos razones la primera es la hija de uno de los principales inversionistas del Majestic y la segunda me recordaba a Candy, tu sabes que ella fue mi primera ilusión, al principio cuando salía con Caroline me divertía pero pasado un tiempo resultó ser aburrida y frívola pero no podía desairarla fácilmente esperé hasta que algo pasara para terminar nuestra relación pero nunca espere que la encontraría en los brazos de mi supuesto mejor amigo"._

La miro mientras terminaba su trago.

 _-"Siento que ese estúpido de James te haya hecho daño, tú no te merecías que ese tipo te engañara si tú fueras mi pareja no tendría ojos para nadie más_ ", le dijo con su mirada ámbar.

La miraba tan fijamente como desnudándola y Patty ya no lo pudo soportar más se paró de golpe mientras dejaba su vaso en una mesa cercana y caminaba en forma felina hacia Neil, se sentó en el regazo del moreno mientras se acomodaba sobre sus piernas besándolo de forma hambrienta, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, el vaso de él que ya estaba vacío rodo por el suelo, mientras sus manos rodeaban la estrecha cintura apretándola más hacia su incipiente erección, y las manos de ella jugaban con el cabello castaño del hombre, dejaron de besarse para respirar, mientras se miraban en forma hambrienta volvieron a juntarse sus labios de forma de urgente, esta vez las manos de él comenzaron a moverse hacia los pechos de ella deseaba apretarlos ya que sentía los duros pezones sobre la ropa y lo estaba volviendo loco, todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, se había enamorado de ella y lo sabía hace tiempo pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ella no lo quisiera no podría soportar su rechazo porque sabía que esta vez ella era la indicada, cuando las manos de él estaban cerca de sus pechos, ella paro el beso y se separó de él lo miró con los ojos avellanas brillando de deseo.

-Ella le dijo, " _sabes, cuando nos reencontramos supe que tú serías el hombre para mí, luego de ese beso en la fiesta del Majestic sellaste mis sentimientos Neil si seguimos con esto no hay vuelta atrás, yo estoy enamorada de ti Neil Leagan y si voy a entregarte mi cuerpo esta noche quiero algo a cambio_ ".

Neil la miró con esos ojos ámbar picaros, pero llenos de amor y le dijo

–" _Patricia O´Brian te ofrezco mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi apellido, mi dinero y mi vida porque te amo, cásate conmigo seré tu esclavo por siempre_ ".

Mientras la volvía a besar, y sus manos esta vez sí lograron llegar a sus pechos apretándolos mientras ella movía sus caderas hacia él, Neil la ayudó a quitarse la parte de arriba del vestido y se dio cuenta que ella, aunque tenía los pechos grandes y redondos no usaba sujetador, su boca fue directo a uno de los pezones duros, primero lo lamio suavemente mientras ella gemía para luego morderlo y por ultimo succionarlo fuertemente lo que hizo que ella gimiera con mucha fuerza, mientras Neil la miró sonriendo sin dejar sus pechos mientras le daba al gemelo un tratamiento similar, él ya estaba al borde, su miembro estaba duro y suplicante presionando a Patty así que ambos se pararon ya que la ropa les sobraba. Patty dejo caer su vestido y Neil pudo apreciar las bragas de seda que estaban húmedas por el deseo además del portaligas y las medias de seda y Patty pudo apreciar el musculoso cuerpo ya que Neil era aficionado al box, y lo practicaba en un club del centro.

Mientras él se sacaba la camisa y los pantalones Patty observo los músculos tensos y marcados y la capa de sudor que lo recorría cuando se quitó la ropa interior y quedo a la vista su miembro erecto con una vena recorriéndolo y la punta ya húmeda sintió ganas de tocarlo se acercó a él mientras su mano tanteaba su dureza caliente y él cerraba los ojos mientras guiaba sus manos a las de ella enseñándole como darle placer, las manos temblorosas de Patty lo recorrieron suavemente luego con más presión hasta que él gruñía al borde de la locura, eso duro un rato hasta que él separo las manos de Patty de su cuerpo diciéndole con la voz grave -" _Cariño si sigues así voy a terminar y quiero terminar en ti mientras gritas mi nombre_ ".

Mientras recorría con sus manos la cintura de la chica llegando a sus caderas bajando a sus piernas, se arrodilló mientras soltaba los ganchos del portaligas y bajaba suavemente una a una las medias de seda luego llego a la ropa íntima que estaba bastante mojada por la excitación de la castaña, sacándola lentamente, aprovecho que estaba de rodillas para enterrar su rostro en la humedad de ella lamiéndola, devorándola para volverla loca mientras sus manos amasaban ese trasero perfecto, cuando Patty llegó al orgasmo sintiendo que desfallecía él la sostuvo acomodándola en la alfombra, acomodándose al fin entre sus piernas, cuando ella le susurro que fuera gentil que esa era su primera vez, Neil la miró con amor mientras suavemente fue entrando en ella hasta que sintió su barrera, sabía que debía hacerlo rápido para que el dolor no fuer mucho, así que entró de golpe en ella sintiendo que no iba a durar mucho porque ella estaba caliente, húmeda y estrecha, la tomo envistiéndola en forma dura pero precisa y escuchando sus gemidos que pasaron del dolor inicial a un estado de frenesí donde ella repetía su nombre como un mantra, hasta que él lo sintió, como las paredes de su vagina se cerraban alrededor de su pene como queriendo atraparlo mientras como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y sus piernas lo rodeaban con fuerza, era el momento ella estaba llegando nuevamente al clímax la tomó fuertemente mientras se enterraba en ella en forma salvaje llegando a su propio orgasmo mientras ella gritaba su nombre y él gritaba el de ella mientras la llenaba con su semilla, terminaron ambos con un " _Te Amo_ ".

Mientras él salía suavemente del cuerpo femenino, allí estaba la muestra de que él era el primero y que iba a ser el único, así que fue al servicio más cercano buscando una toalla y la limpio suavemente mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, y lo miraba embelesada. Patty se sentía plena, saciada y feliz, pero sin fuerzas, y él se sentía poderoso y lleno de energía, mientras ella lo admiraba desde la alfombra Neil se puso los pantalones y se dedicó a apagar las velas, para dejar la habitación, luego la tomo del suelo llevándola entre sus brazos mientras subía con ella a su habitación, sabía que por la mañana las criadas encontrarían su ropa pero nada le importaba más que volver a tener entre sus brazos a su mujer para volver a amarse y esa noche se amaron más de una vez con locura hasta el amanecer.

Al otro día conversaron de los planes de su matrimonio, se casarían lo más pronto posible, porque ninguno de los dos podía soportar la idea de estar alejados, así que cuando volvió la abuela Martha se organizó una boda relámpago en menos de un mes Patricia dejaba de ser una O´Brian para convertirse en la nueva y flamante señora Leagan, a su boda llegaron los padres de él y de ella, Alexander Warner, William como representante de los Ardley, Candy y Terry junto al pequeño Anthony. Elisa estaba en Europa junto con la tía abuela y Annie seguía en Francia, extrañamente Archie no estaba en el país ya que William le había pedido que se encargara de unos de los negocios de los Ardley en Paris, pero eso les importó poco a Patty y Neil porque ambos habían encontrado al fin su felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris-Francia**

 **Annie y Archie**

 **Capítulo 1**

Annie Britter sabía que este día llegaría y estaba lista para ello, desde que se dio cuenta que Archibald Cornwell, su novio, aún amaba a su amiga y casi hermana Candy, estaba lista para hacer frente a Archie y a su destino estaba harta de ver como Archie seguía con ella sin amarla, eran como dos amigos que juegan a ser pareja, no habían besos furtivos ni abrazos candentes entre ellos y Annie deseaba más, había visto este fuego entre Candy y Terry y quería vivirlo, sabía que Archie la quería pero nunca iba amarla ni desearla como un hombre desea a una mujer, él aún pensaba que ella era la pequeña cobarde y llorona a la que debía proteger, por eso aún estaba con ella en esta triste relación sin sentido.

Annie quería conocer el mundo en estos años después de la guerra y mientras ayudaba a Candy con los preparativos de su boda se dio cuenta de su vocación, siempre había sido buena bordando pero cuando conocieron el atelier de madame Pinot, Annie quedo impresionada con las máquinas de coser y los nuevos modelos franceses, la moda de hoy sin el horrible corsé era mucho más cómoda y hermosa, a Annie le fascinaba, busco la forma de aprender de Madame Pinot y se convirtió en aprendiz ahora tenía un sueño, pero le quedaba lidiar con Archie y este noviazgo que no iba a ninguna parte.

Archibald Cormwell estaba aburrido de su vida, no tenía a la mujer que amaba, estaba destinado por su apellido a seguir con los negocios de la familia y aunque le gustaba el manejar dinero no era un hombre de negocios, no lo hacía mal pero no era feliz haciéndolo.

Con la mujer que amaba no había vuelta atrás ella se había casado con otro y era muy feliz, se había visto tan hermosa vestida de blanco, bailando en brazos de su novio. Esa noche se permitió beber hasta quedar ebrio y llorar por su amor perdido, quien hubiese pensado que el hombro que lo apoyaría sería el de Neal Leagan ambos la querían a Candy, pero ella había preferido a Terry Granchester, ese presumido y odioso noble inglés, actor de cuarta, aparte que sabía que ella nunca le hubiese dado una posibilidad sabiendo que su mejor amiga Annie, lo amaba. Cuando pensaba en Annie sólo había cariño, no es que no la quisiera, la quería pero no despertaba el ardor, la pasión y la excitación de una mujer sino más bien la calidez de una amiga, pero si debía casarse con ella para que Candy fuera feliz lo haría aunque cuando tuviera intimidad con su esposa sería en Candy en quien pensara, además no podía evitar sentir rencor por la morena si ella no hubiese existido él podría haber luchado por Candy y quizá sería él su actual marido y no ese actor de cuarta.

Era viernes y como era costumbre el día que debía a ver a Annie en una pulcra y formal visita de novios, esa tarde ella se encontraba sola con su chaperona así que pasaron al salón mientras Annie servía el té, Archie le comentaba de los chismes de Chicago, cuando al fin dejo de hablar y miró a Annie que no había dicho ni una palabra, fue allí que ella levantó su mirada y la sostuvo con él mientras le decía:

-" _Archie, sé que no eres feliz, sé que no me amas y que nunca dejaste de amar a Candy yo ya no quiero ser un obstáculo, un lastre para tu felicidad porque te quiero, pero no quiero que ambos seamos infelices, quiero terminar nuestra relación Archie, busca a alguien más a quien amar yo ya no puedo soportar estar a tú lado si no me amas_ ".

Archie sabía que ella tenía razón pero en vez de sentirse aliviado se llenó de rabia, rabia porque si ella le hubiese dicho esto mismo años atrás podría haber peleado por el amor de Candy, hoy era muy tarde ella ya le pertenecía a otro así que lleno de rencor le dijo:

-" _Tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo en decirme, vivíamos esta mentira hace años Annie y hoy te das cuenta de que no te amo, nunca lo hice realmente sólo quería que Candy fuera feliz y ella era más feliz, si tú estabas conmigo si me lo hubiese dicho hace años quizá hubiese podido pelear por el amor de Candy y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Siempre fuiste una mujer egoísta Annie_ ".

Annie lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sus palabras le dolían, y ella sabía que era cierto, pero entre las lágrimas le dijo:

- _"Si fui egoísta porque pensé que en algún momento podrías enamorarte de mí, pero nunca pude borrar tú amor por Candy, aún hoy la lloras, si soy egoísta porque ya me cansé de sufrir Archibald Cornwell por eso quiero ponerle fin a nuestro noviazgo y perdóname si te hice sufrir tú también me hacías sufrir, porque no terminaste conmigo antes ambos hubiésemos más felices, pero como las cosas son así ya no tienes que ocuparte de mí y no te preocupes por como quedarás delante de Candy porque yo le diré que fue mi culpa el termino de nuestra relación. Ahora por favor déjame sola y no vuelvas a buscarme porque yo tampoco lo haré"_ mientras se levantaba " _No te acompaño porque supongo que sabes dónde está la salida_ ".

Archie se levantó y mirando furibundo a Annie le dijo mientras se iba: " _no te preocupes querida no volverás a saber de mi_ ".

Annie al sentir la puerta cerrarse pudo al fin ponerse a llorar y las lágrimas corrían fue así como la encontraron sus padres pero ella ya había hablado con ellos al respecto, por esa razón habían salido dejando sola a Annie, sus padres sabían que su hija no era feliz por lo que habían decidido apoyarla en su idea de irse a Francia a aprender de los grandes diseñadores franceses los nuevos estilos, pero también querían que madurara así que le dijeron que sólo la apoyarían con dinero para 1 año, no más que eso y si ella quería seguir en Paris debía valerse por sus propios medios.

Annie estaba dispuesta a todo así que dos días después de terminar con Archie se fue a Nueva York para tomar el barco a Francia.

Fue a visitar a Candy explicándole porque había terminado con Archie, le confeso que una de razones era que él nunca había dejado de amarla y Candy sintió mucha pena, en parte era la causante de la infelicidad de su casi hermana, pero también entendió la urgencia de Annie de buscar su propia felicidad, pasaron unas semanas juntas ya que Candy había dado a luz hace poco y Annie aprovecho apoyarla con el pequeño Anthony, así que cuando partió a su nueva vida ya no sintió miedo sólo expectación por el futuro.

Su viaje hasta Francia no tuvo inconveniente alguno, pero sus primeras semanas intentando que alguno de los diseñadores famosos la tomara como aprendiz no fueron fáciles, ella se veía como una chica de buena sociedad americana nada sofisticada y tradicional, necesitaba un cambio extremo para encajar en esta sociedad así que se cortó su hermoso cabello negro al estilo actual quedando sólo las puntas enmarcando su rostro, ya llevaba dos meses en una pequeña pensión parisina y ayudaba en el Atelier de Madame Toussaint, por las mañanas, pero no cobraba por trabajar con ella, por lo que el dinero que sus padres le habían dado se estaba agotando rápidamente, así que decidió buscar un empleo aunque fuera de camarera, para sus gastos y por las mañanas dedicarse a aprender, pensaba que un par de años en Paris y después volver a América.

Solamente había hecho una amiga desde su llegada se llamaba Marie Eclair y vivía en su misma pensión, era una hermosa colorina que estaba en Paris porque quería ser escritora, por lo que ella vivía de fiesta en fiesta disfrutando de las noches mágicas de la ciudad, con los bohemios escritores y artistas, algunas veces acompañó a Marie a una que otra fiesta llenas de desenfrenos, pero se dio cuenta que las brillantes noches de Paris la hacían ponerse melancólica, extrañaba a Archie y aunque había tenido varias oportunidades de conocer a otros hombres ninguno le había llamado la atención, el recuerdo de Archie la seguía atormentando.

Era ya su décimo mes en Paris y aún no tenía trabajo fue una mañana muy agitada de viernes en el atelier ya que Madame Toussaint iba a presentar su colección de primavera el lunes, así que tenía a todos vueltos locos con los detalles, menos mal quedaron perfectos, así que Annie al llegar a su habitación se dispuso a dormir, no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta, era Marie que estaba vestida de fiesta pero en vez de llevar su hermoso cabello rojo lo tenía rubio plata, mientras Annie le preguntaba cómo era posible tal cambio, Marie sólo se rio la llevo a su habitación donde habían varias pelucas y le dijo que esa noche ellas irían a disfrutar de las luces de Paris, irían a un lugar especial el mejor cabaret de Paris "Le enchanté", pero que no serían ni Marie ni Annie sino que dos mujeres diferentes y osadas. Annie sintió la valentía de esta nueva aventura, ella quería vivir un poco ser valiente como sus amigas Candy y Patty. Annie miró una peluca en especial, envidiaba el hermoso color carmín del cabello natural de su amiga o el de Elisa, siempre pensó que las colorinas tenían fuego en sus vidas, así que tomo la peluca colorina de cortos risos y se dispuso a ser otra.

Se arregló con el vestido más osado que tenía, Annie era más bien de contextura delgada de curvas sutiles pero muy femenina, tenía unos senos pequeños y la cintura no tan marcada, pero perfecta para los vestidos de la época, Marie la maquilló para que algo de su inocencia se fuera, le acomodó la peluca. Cuando Annie al fin se miró en el espejo la mujer que se reflejaba era otra, una aventurera sensual y atrevida, pelirroja de ojos azules. Marie estaba feliz Annie era dulce e inocente, sabia su historia con el famoso Archie y quería que su nueva amiga fuera feliz, así que ambas pararon un taxi y se fueron a disfrutar de "Le Enchanté".

Annie se sorprendió con el brillo y las luces del cabaret, parecía todo salido de un sueño, el espectáculo era sensual, atrevido pero no vulgar y los hombres y mujeres se notaban que disfrutaban de la música, el espectáculo y el licor. Marie le comentó que su primo, trabajaba en el cabaret, así que la invitó tras bambalinas para que lo conociera, fue en ese momento que vio lo que más la maravilló de su estadía, los vestidos de las bailarinas, eran hermosos llenos de brillos, vestidos osados hechos para deslumbrar, estaba revisando el vestuario cuando divisó a Marie con un hombre que parecía ser el maestro de ceremonias, Annie se acercó a ellos cuando el hombre la miró, parecía estar hipnotizado con ella, levantó su mentón con uno de sus dedos haciendo que la mirada de ella se quedara con la mirada verdosa de él.

-" _Eres preciosa, ¿sabes cantar?_ ", le dijo " _nuestra cantante se ha enfermando y necesitamos una hermosa pelirroja que la sustituya y tú querida eres perfecta_ " le dijo mirándola de arriba para abajo, su mirada fue lasciva lo que hizo que Annie se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

Marie se rio con la desfachatez del hombre, y le dijo que Annie no era pelirroja, ni cantante, pero eso no pareció importarle a Pierre Benot, quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Annie, ni siquiera, cuando Marie le quitó la peluca y el cabello corto negro de Annie quedo al aire, con su cabello natural se veía dulce e inocente, pero de pelirroja era la sensualidad pura.

Pierre le pidió a Marie y a Annie que lo acompañaran a su oficina donde les explicó que necesitaban una cantante urgentemente una mujer deslumbrante y que Annie cumplía con ese requisito cuando llevaba la peluca, ella conocía algunas canciones así que cantó una de sus favoritas, su voz dulce y melódica le gustó a Pierre quien le hizo una propuesta, de ese día a 1 semana debía venir por las tardes a practicar una canción que sería presentada el viernes, le pagaría el equivalente a un mes de salario por esa noche y si le gustaba al público le ofrecía un puesto de cantante permanente. Annie no lo pensó mucho, necesitaba el dinero y quería vivir el brillo de Paris, aceptó con algunas condiciones nadie sabría que ella era Annie Britter y nunca aparecería en público sin la peluca, además le pidió a Pierre que contratara a Marie como su asistente. Los tres pensaron que Annie necesitaba un nuevo nombre uno artístico, así que esa noche al "Le enchanté", una tímida Annie Britter se transformó en Amelie Fablet.

La semana de practica de Annie estuvo muy, bien la canción que debía aprender era picara y divertida con unos sensuales pasos de baile, ella misma arregló su vestuario y el viernes por la noche cantó, deslumbro a todos y ese fue el comienzo de su doble vida, en las mañanas era Annie Britter la dulce y educada chica aprendiz de Madame Toussaint hasta las 6 de la tarde en que se iba a la pensión donde Marie la ayudaba a convertirse en Amelie, para practicar su canto y baile y presentarse la noche del vierne y sábado, donde era la estrella más deslumbrante de las noches de París, ya llevaba meses así, la diferencia es que con la paga del Cabaret ella se había mudado a un apartamento y Annie había comprado una máquina de coser donde hacía sus propias creaciones, el apartamento quedaba cerca del Le Enchanté, su plan era hacer varios vestidos y presentarlos en el atelier mientras seguía ganando dinero presentándose en el cabaret como cantante.

En unos pocos meses era la cantante más famosa de la noche parisina y era considerada sensual y hermosa, las noches en que actuaba siempre su camerino se llenaba de flores, chocolates y algunas joyas que les regalaban sus admiradores, Pierre a veces le presentaba a importantes hombres de negocios o nobles franceses que la admiraban, algunos, los más osados le habían propuesto convertirla en su amante pero ella los había rechazado a todos, en forma sutil y formal, ya que hasta ahora ningún hombre había logrado hacerla olvidar a Archibald Cornwell.

Hasta la noche que conoció a el Conde André Grandier, fue un sábado luego de su actuación que Pierre llegó a su camerino con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, y con un hombre muy atractivo siguiéndolo, Pierre le entregó el ramo a Amelie presentándole a su acompañante el Conde André Grandier, quien besó la mano de la cantante, mientras le decía con su acento perfecto:

-" _Al fin tengo el honor de conocer a la mujer más bella de Francia, por favor permítame invitarla mañana a cenar_ ".

Annie miró a Pierre, mientras levantaba una ceja, cuando Pierre era el que le presentaba algún caballero siempre era porque el hombre en cuestión tenía intereses económicos con el cabaret y sabía que no debía declinar una cena, Pierre estaba contento Grandier era muy rico y quería hacerse socio de Le Enchanté, además se le notaba que le gustaba Amelie como a todos los hombres les embrujaba su sensualidad pero Pierre sabía que una cantante no era pareja para un noble francés por eso quería presentarle a una heredera norteamericana, Pierre tenía planes de que Annie se quedara en Francia de preferencia cantando mucho tiempo en el Cabaret por eso quería que ella se enamorara de André y la única forma de que eso pasara era presentándole al Conde de forma directa. André Grandier era un verdadero caballero, pensaba Annie estaba como Amelie en el restaurante más lujoso de París mientras el atractivo hombre le contaba de su casa en la campiña y de sus caballos, que le encantaba el teatro y la música cosas que a Annie también le gustaban, pero cuando estaba como Amelie prefería ser indiferente con todos los hombres y pasar por frívola y vacía y el Conde se sintió un poco desilusionado con ella, era una extraordinaria belleza y poseía un gran talento pero no era la mujer que él quería, André estaba en busca de la mujer que lo acompañe ya que estaba en edad de formar una familia y cuando vio a Amelie pensó que su búsqueda había terminado pero no fue así, ella era hermosa pero no era lo que buscaba, pero sobre todo era un caballero así que la acompañó de vuelta al Cabaret donde decidió olvidarla como mujer. Dos días después Pierre le preguntaba al Conde como le había ido con Amelie, a lo que André le dijo que no era la mujer que él buscaba, pero que eso no quitaba que iba a invertir en Le Enchanté porque le parecía una buena inversión, y ella era una talentosa y bella cantante. Pierre debía encontrar la forma en la que el Conde conociera a Annie Britter, no contaba que el propio destino se encargaría de juntarlos.

Unos días después, Annie estaba mostrándole a Madame Toussaint los vestidos que ya llevaba hechos cuando una de las dependientas le dijo a la señora que su hermano lo esperaba en la entrada, le pidió a la muchacha que lo dejara entrar mientras le sonreía a Annie, cuando el Conde André Grandier, entraba por la puerta, Colette Toussaint corrió a los brazos de su hermano menor mientras ambos se reían ya que hace mucho que se veían, su pequeño hermano se había con vertido en un hombre muy atractivo, con un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules muy lindos. Annie se había quedado pasmada no sabía que Colette tuviera un hermano y menos que este era el Conde André Grandier, el único hombre que había encontrado interesante desde lo conoció como Amelie ahora debía fingir que no lo conocía, cuando Colette se lo presentó el Conde se sorprendió Annie Britter era una mujer muy hermosa con un aire de inocencia y unos ojos azules como los suyos pero llenos de dulzura y melancolía, Colette le había relatado sobre la heredera Americana que había dejado la comodidad de su familia y del hombre que le había roto el corazón y que ahora estaba de aprendiz con ella, pero nunca le comentó lo hermosa y joven que era, la admiraba porque ella buscaba su independencia y libertad. André se quedó en el atelier a tomar el té con ambas mujeres, y mientras más trataba a Annie más le atraía cuando ya casi daban las 4 pm Annie se despidió ya que debía irse para practicar el cantó declino como pudo la oferta de André de llevarla, pensó que era galante y que esa sería la única vez que lo vería como Annie ya que como Amelie lo veía bastante seguido en el cabaret, pero se equivocó, casi todos los días que siguieron iba al atelier a visitar a su hermana aunque Colette sabía que no iba a verla a ella sino que a Annie.

A André Grandier le gustaba mucho Annie Britter, era muy hermosa y dulce su mirada lo volvía loco sentía una atracción que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera por Amelie Fablet que era la mujer más deseada de París, cada vez que iba a ver a su hermana y Annie estaba trabajando con sus manos se quedaba mirándola embobado, tenía una manos pequeñas y hermosas unos labios carnosos y esa cara de niña que lo calentaba y a la vez deseaba protegerla de todos, al fin se había atrevido invitarla a cenar y ella había aceptado con sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza, la invitó al mismo restaurante que llevó a Amelie y ambos conversaron de las cosas que les gustaban, ambos eran muy parecidos tenían muchas cosas en común, era se veía hermosa con el vestido azul que realzaba su piel blanca y suave, le comentó que el vestido era una de sus creaciones, así que además de ser adorable era muy talentosa, la cena trascurrió en forma tranquila, hasta que él la invitó a bailar, en la pista sonaba una melodía lenta y André aprovecho para tenerla en sus brazos, él era alto y ella tan pequeña deseaba besarla, llevarla a su cama y haberla gritar su nombre mientras la poseía pero era un caballero y ella era una dama, no iba a tratarla como una cualquiera pero eso no quitaba que ella lo tentaba, si seguían bailando tan apretados su fuerza de voluntad iba a estallar, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a calentarse y su miembro ya estaba medio endurecido, se alejó un poco de la dulce chica para calmarse. Annie podía ser virgen pero ya no era inocente sabía que la dureza que había sentido en su vientre mientras bailaban era una erección y sabía que era ella la causante del estado de deseo de André lo que hacía que su ego se sintiera bien, nunca con Archie había sentido eso y le gustaba ser la causante del deseo de un hombre y más si ese hombre era André, no quería perder su virginidad pero le gustaría sentir algunas de las cosas que había visto en el cabaret de los encuentros de algunas de las chicas del cabaret o las historias calientes que Marie le contaba de sus encuentros con sus amantes.

Annie le pidió a André que la llevara a su departamento el joven la miró intensamente, sabía que algo podía pasar, sabía que Annie no era una mujer libertina justo esa noche había decidido manejar su coche así que la llevó, ella lo invitó a tomar un té y André acepto gustoso, ella puso a calentar el agua, mientras él se sentaba en un gran sillón, ella se sentó junto a él cuando André ya no pudo contenerse más la tomo suevamente pero con la fuerza suficiente para sentarla en su regazo para besarla con urgencia Annie sólo pudo corresponder a ese beso sentía su corazón latir, a ella le gustaba ese hombre, era el único que le hacía olvidar a Archie, sus manos pequeñas fueron directo al cabello castaño de él mientras las manos de André recorrían la espalda de ella y la otra mano acariciaba el dulce rostro, el beso se hizo más apasionado cuando ella permitió que la lengua de él recorriera su boca, bajando por su mandíbula para besar en forma hambrienta su cuello, él la sentía gemir con esa voz de niña inocente lo que hizo que su erección volviera y que sus manos se fueran a la cintura femenina presionando el pequeño cuerpo a su erección deseaba desnudarla y tomarla allí mismo.

Annie estaba perdida en el deseo ella no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello el cuello los hombros, no se percató cuando André la recostó en el sillón ni cuando una de sus enormes manos le recorrían las piernas subiendo lentamente hasta apretar su trasero ni cuando él se acomodó sobre ella apretando el bulto de su pantalón en la unión de sus piernas, haciéndola gemir fuertemente cada vez que su clítoris rozaba el bulto de él, no se percató cuando él estaba a punto de tocarle la ropa interior que ya estaba húmeda por la excitación de la chica, fue la tetera y su pitido de que el agua estaba hervida la que los trajo a la realidad, André se separó de ella ayudándola a sentarse mientras ambos se acomodaban al ropa se habían dejado llevar y ambos lo sabían, él se disculpó con ella pero Annie no estaba arrepentida y se lo dijo, pero también le dijo que debían conocerse mejor antes de llegar más lejos en su relación, André estuvo de acuerdo después de todo era un caballero y Annie era una dama irían de a poco, después de tomar una infusión Annie lo despidió en la puerta, él le dio un último beso sutil en los labios, esa noche Annie durmió y por primera vez desde que dejó Estados Unidos sus sueños estaban llenos de otro hombre, no de Archie y su desprecio.

A la mañana siguiente Annie se estaba probando una de sus creaciones, un hermoso vestido de fiesta para que Colette le ayudara con los detalles cuando André entró de improviso, Annie se veía hermosa con ese vestido color palo rosa con plumas tenía las mejillas sonrosadas al percatarse que André estaba mirándola de forma lujuriosa, Colette no dijo nada siguió ayudando a Annie con los detalles cuando ya estaban listos y André se había sentado en una silla cercana sin sacarle la mirada a Annie, recordando la noche anterior. Colette le preguntó la razón de su visita, André le entregó a Colette una invitación era para una fiesta en la embajada de Estados Unidos el embajador los había invitado por ser amigos de su familia, además le interesaba asistir por los posibles negocios, fue en ese momento que André se llenó de valor e invitó a Annie a la recepción era el jueves por la noche, Annie lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó la invitación, André le dijo que llevara el mismo vestido que estaba usando porque se veía hermosísima, a Annie le latía el corazón de verdad le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho André y tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse, pero de todas formas aceptó la invitación.

El jueves en la noche Annie Britter entraba a la embajada de Estados Unidos del brazo del Conde André Grandier con una de sus creaciones, se sentía hermosa y poderosa con ese vestido, muchas mujeres la miraban con envidia por el vestido y su acompañante mientras que los hombres la miraban con admiración y deseo lo que no sabía que esa noche, se encontraría también con su pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elisa y Jeremy**

 **Escocia y Londres**

 **Capítulo 1**

La boda del año, en Lakewood Candy Whites Aldrey se había casado con el amor de su vida el actor de Broadway Terrence "Terry" Grandchester, la fiesta más lujosa de la alta burguesía de Chicago, la hija adoptiva rebelde al fin se casaba y vivía su propio cuento de hadas.

Elisa Leagan miraba como Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su primer baile como marido y mujer, se notaban perdidamente enamorados y felices, ellos habían recorrido un camino largo y angustioso, en el cual ella había aportado bastante de angustia, pero estaban juntos al fin, llenos de felicidad.

Elisa dejo la fiesta para subir a la habitación que le habían asignado, lejos de esa felicidad ajena, había hablado con William y ya no quería volver a Miami, pero tampoco quería quedarse con sus padres en Chicago, la tía Abuela había decidido pasar una temporada en Escocia y ella le había pedido a William que la dejara acompañarla, la tía Abuela había aceptado gustosa ya que se irían ella, la enfermera amiga de Candy que ahora era muy cercana a la tía Abuela, Flamy Hamilton y los sirvientes. William iba a ir por una pequeña temporada por negocios, pero sin fecha establecida, pero ella personalmente quería ver que hacía con su vida, alejarse de Estados Unidos y de su infame pasado.

Meses después Elisa se miraba al espejo en la casa de campo de los Aldrey en Escocia, contemplando su reflejo había aprendido de una forma dura a madurar, siempre fue mimada y estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, había hecho trampas, tratado mal a mucha gente, había sido egoísta y envidiosa y con el tiempo lo único que había logrado era estar sola y amargada, lo tenía todo, pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos, tenía prestigio y era considerada como una mujer hermosa con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos ambar, pero estaba vacía, se sentía así desde que se dio cuenta que nadie estaba a su lado, ni siquiera su hermano, Neil había cambiado ahora vivía en Miami y era parte de la industria hotelera y ella lo único que sabía era maquinar maldades y ser como una muñeca social, al ver a Candy y Terry con su felicidad y con la llegada del primogénito de la rubia, se dio cuenta de lo triste y vacía que era su vida, la única que parecía estar igual de triste que ella era Annie Britter, que había terminado al fin esa relación falsa con su primo y según la carta de su madre se había escapado a Francia a estudiar moda, al menos Annie tenía amigos y estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba, ella no tenía ni amigos, ni a un amor, ni metas, los hombres ya no le interesaban se dio cuenta que el interés que había tenido por Terry era porque una parte de ella quería fastidiar a Candy y porque objetivamente era un hombre atractivo, pero ningún otro le llamaba la atención, no después de la muerte de Anthony, su sólo recuerdo la llenaba de tristeza, nadie lo sabía pero nunca había podido superar la muerte de Anthony, por eso ese rencor hacia Candy no sólo le había quitado el amor de Anthony sino que por su culpa él ya no existía en este mundo y eso le dolía a la pelirroja.

Ya llevaba un tiempo en Escocia acompañando a su tía abuela a sus tés, fiestas y visitas, pero ni eso la entretenía después de todo parecía sobrarle a la tía Abuela que había encontrado en Flamy Hamilton su interés personal, así que ellas pasaban más tiempo juntas y Elisa se dedicaba a cabalgar, bordar, leer y caminar por los alrededores.

Fue una mañana soleada en que se sintió bastante aburrida ya que William había llegado la tarde anterior y la tía Abuela estaba reunida con él, así que había decidido salir a cabalgar, estaba rodeando el lago cuando la mañana soleada se convirtió en una tormenta horrenda, típico del clima escoses, estaba intentando llegar cerca de la mansión lo más rápido posible cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ella cortando un árbol lo que asustó a su caballo quien la botó huyendo despavorido, mientras ella caía al suelo sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Volvió en sí unos segundos y vio la imagen borrosa de un hombre rubio que la miraba con un ojo verde y sintió unas manos grandes que la recogían del suelo la acercaban a su cuerpo, Anthony susurró intentando ver al hombre con mayor claridad, pero sólo pudo ver una borrosa sombra de color negro y sentir calor de un cuerpo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en su habitación rodeada de luz y con Flamy poniendo compresas frías en su frente, le comentó que la había ayudado uno de los socios de William, un tal Capitán Walsh que la encontró en mitad del camino con una herida en la cabeza completamente empapada, horas después de su salida matinal, que había dormido unos 3 días seguidos y que casi muere de una pulmonía pero que ahora ya estaba mejor.

Elisa se sentía muy débil no había comido nada en 3 días y además aún tenía dolor de cabeza por lo que la semana siguiente de despertar de su accidente recién pudo levantarse.

William había estado trabajando junto con sus socios y Elisa quería agradecerle al Capitán Walsh el haberla salvado, según le comentó su mucama era un hombre bastante desagradable de actitud, había sufrido una herida por una granada en la guerra por lo que había perdido un ojo y tenía parte del rostro deformado por quemaduras, además de una mano, pero eso a Elisa no le molestaba no quería un romance sino sólo agradecerle, aunque sabía lo de la deformidad no sirvió de nada cuando a la hora del té en el salón de la tía abuela se presentó el hombre, se turbo un poco al verlo a la cara pero tenía buen porte era más alto que William con una espalda ancha cabello rubio, que le cubría el ojo ciego en el que llevaba un parche y se veía la piel circundante quemada, hasta su labio que hacía que se levantara un poco, eso y su brazo y mano que también estaba quemada, la otra parte de su cara se veía normal, con un brillante ojo verde esmeralda, en realidad si no hubiese sufrido el accidente se vería como un hombre atractivo, le llamó la atención lo parecido con Anthony, eso hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, el hombre estaba vestido de negro y la miraba con extraña familiaridad.

-" _Así que al fin despierta la dulce princesa de cabellos de fuego que salve del fango_ ", le dijo burlón, " _déjeme presentarme soy Jeremy Walsh capitán de infantería de ejercito Inglés y al parecer su salvador"_ , le dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

Elisa sentía el roce del labio deformado y un calor que no había experimentado nunca, la sonrisa irónica de él le gustó la hizo sentirse diferente. La tía Abuela Elroy miraba la situación un tanto expectante mientras William observaba con curiosidad a las mejillas sonrojadas de Elisa, Flamy estaba con ellos compartiendo el té, quien miraba la situación como espectadora, había visto cosas peores en la guerra así que las deformidades del Capitán Walsh la tenían sin cuidado.

Elisa lo miró al ojo bueno mientras tomaba la mano de Jeremy Walsh de una forma calmada y le agradeciéndole el haberla ayudado, entregándole una sonrisa sincera, que sorprendió a todos en el salón. El capitán Walsh retiro rápidamente su mano, un poco turbado, mientras le daba la espalda a la joven y recibía el whisky que le ofrecía William. Ese día no les dirigió más la palabra a las damas, ya que estaba de visita para hablar de negocios.

Cuando al fin estuvo tranquilo en su mansión Jeremy Walsh se dio el lujo de pensar en la joven sobrina de su amigo, Elisa Leagan era ciertamente una mujer hermosa, según le había comentado William la chica era manipuladora y bastante tramposa, pero al mirarla Jeremy sentía que ella escondía un gran dolor, quería conocerla más, después de todo formaba parte de sus planes, él ya no creía en el amor luego de la guerra, su deformidad y el abandono de su prometida Anabela se había dado cuenta que las mujeres sólo deseaban cosas hermosas y riqueza, sabía que Elisa al fin de cuenta era como todas las demás pero eso no le quitaban la ganas de tratarla más, ella parecía no molestarle su deformidad por lo que pasar el tiempo con una hermosa joven era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo libre que tenía.

Fue hasta unas semanas más tarde que Elisa volvió a ver al Capitán, fue en una reunión por la tarde en la mansión Wellinton, ella había ido solamente por que Wiliam le pidió que lo acompañara, se encontraba sola en una terraza cercana cuando el capitán Walsh se acercó a ella, con una copa de champaña en la mano, conversaron un poco y él le preguntó si había vuelto a montar a lo que Elisa le respondió que no, no porque tuviera miedo pero la tía Abuela le había pedido que desde ese día montara acompañada, el capitán Walsh, la miraba como pensado en algo y le dijo que cuando ella quisiera él la acompañaba a montar, Elisa lo miró sonriéndole y le dijo que no si no tenía nada que hacer le gustaría salir a montar el día siguiente por la mañana, el Capitán le asintió diciéndole que mañana a las 9 estaría en la casa de los Aldrey, mientras se inclinaba dejándola nuevamente sola.

Elisa no entendía a razón por la que el Capitán Walsh quería pasar tiempo con ella, quizá era porque a ella no le importaba su cicatriz, a decir verdad, cuando Elisa se miraba al espejo no veía la belleza que todos decían que poseía, sino que veía una mujer que no era digna de merecer amor, las cicatrices físicas del Capitán no eran nada comparadas a las del alma que tenía ella. Le había pedido a su mucama más información sobre el Capitán Jeremy Walsh, ella le había contado que su prometida lo había dejado luego de que él volviera de la Guerra, se comentaba que era por sus cicatrices y el hombre se le había amargado el carácter desde el abandono de ella, ya que se decía que aún la amaba profundamente, según le comentó la sirvienta Anabela Stuart se había casado con un Duque Frances un viejo muy rico después de que Jeremy volviera del frente rompiéndole el corazón, se decía que Jeremy sólo frecuentaba mujeres de dudosa reputación que no hacían preguntas para saciar sus deseos, por eso encontraba extraño que se acercara a ella, y quisiera tratarla, además le comentó la mucama, de la madre de Jeremy Elizabeth Walsh, una mujer de carácter duro, estaba buscando una esposa para su hijo y que era muy importante para Jeremy la opinión de su madre.

A la mañana siguiente Elisa estaba lista para salir a montar cuando el Capitán Walsh llegó en su caballo negro como el ébano, un hermoso y poderoso animal mientras ella montaba una pequeña y ligera yegua, ambos se dedicaron a cabalgar hacia el lago, teniendo una pequeña competencia la cual gano Elisa, luego de pasar un buen rato decidieron dejar descansar a los caballos y ambos se sentaron a la orilla del lago, en el verde pasto, fue en ese momento que Jeremy decidió tentar el terreno con Elisa, lo había pensado bien y ella era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba, sólo esperaba que ella aceptara la propuesta.

Mientras Elisa se sentaba en el prado al lado de Jeremy, ambos observaban el lago brillante, sintió la mirada de él sobre ella mientras el hombre le preguntaba,

- _"Dime Elisa, ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer en el futuro?"_.

Elisa lo miró y volviendo a mirar el lago le dijo:

- _"A decir verdad Capitán mi familia espera que me case y me convierta en una dama de sociedad, madre abnegada y Esposa"_.

- _"¿Eso es lo que tú quieres, Elisa?"_. Le preguntó Jeremy

- _"no lo sé"_.

Él la miró como si quisiera leerla con su mirada, pero al final su mirada se endureció, la ayudó a levantarse mientras le decía que era mejor que volvieran a la mansión.

No volvió a verlo hasta unos días después, lo había visto llegar por la mañana para conversar con William, pero no fue hasta la tarde que se encontraron cuando, William la mandó a buscar, el Capitán estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho de su tío, mientras que William estaba detrás de su escritorio.

Cuando Elisa llegó se paró en la mitad de la habitación la luz de la tarde se reflejaba en su cabello dándole un aire de fuego destellante y el vestido verde de día que estaba usando resaltaba su figura de mujer, William se sorprendió de la visión, como conocía el carácter de su sobrina, maquiavélico, vengativo y envidioso nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era como mujer y efectivamente era una mujer muy bella con una mirada de melancolía que no había notado. William la invitó a sentarse mientras Jeremy la seguía con la mirada, Elisa no sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa, sentía que algo importante iba a pasar, con su futuro. William mirándola fijamente le dijo:

 _-"Elisa, te cite porque el Capitán Walsh acaba de pedirme tu mano en matrimonio, como el pariente mayor más cercano a ti, ¿quiero saber lo que tú deseas?"_ le dijo.

La mirada de Elisa se desvió hacia Jeremy, se conocían hace muy poco, habían hablado un par de veces solos, ella sólo sabía que a ambos les justaba cabalgar, de su vida no sabía nada más que los rumores, de sus gustos aspiraciones, lo que él quería hacer con su vida, no sabía nada pero algo en la mirada burlona de él la hizo pensar, miró a William.

 _-"Me gustaría hablar con el Capitán Walsh a solas antes de darte una respuesta"_.

William se paró comentando que estaría con la tía Abuela mientras los dejaba a solas. Elisa se levantó sentándose al lado de Jeremy quien la miraba como esperando algo importante, fue ella la que primero habló:

 _-"Capitán, me podría explicar a qué viene este súbito interés en casarse conmigo"_ lo miro expectante.

-Jeremy le sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras le decía _: "Bueno fueron varias razones, la primera, es que ya tengo 38 años y mi familia, en especial mi madre espera que pronto les dé un heredero, segundo supongo que sabes que la que era mi prometida al volverme a ver luego de la guerra decidió que ya no quería casarse conmigo y se casó con Duque francés que le triplica la edad, tercero, tú querida posees los requisitos que mi familia busca en una novia, tienes una buena cuna, estudiaste lo suficiente en un colegio de categoría en Inglaterra y eres de las pocas mujeres de nuestra clase que no se altera por mi rostro desfigurado"_ , ella lo miro más duramente _"Elisa, te ofrezco un buen trato, mi apellido, una buena vida, comodidad, fiestas, viajes, vestidos y joyas tú sólo debes darme uno o dos herederos legítimos y yo te daré la libertad de hacer lo que desees siempre en forma discreta, por lo que me han contado de ti eres lo bastante inteligente para sacar provecho de lo que te ofrezco"_.

Elisa lo miro a la cara se acercó a él quitando el cabello del lado de la cara desfigurado, él saltó como queriendo alejarla pero ella se puso firme tocando la piel quemada desde el parche en el ojo hasta el labio, Jeremy respiro profundamente como si le doliera donde ella lo tocaba, las manos de Elisa tomaron la mano quemada de Jeremy observándola, había perdido parte de los dedos índice y corazón y la piel se sentía rugosa al tacto, luego ella lo miro nuevamente a la cara, la parte que no estaba quemada era atractiva, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, ahora entendía que se sentía atraída por el Capitán, la razón era que le recordaba a su primer amor, a Anthony ambos eran rubios de ojos verdes, se perdió un poco mirándolo quiso volver a tocarlo pero Jeremy le apartó la mano mirándola con desprecio lo que sorprendió a Elisa.

-" _Dejaste de revisarme como si fuera un vil caballo, lo único que te faltó fue abrirme la boca y revisarme los dientes, niña acaso quieres que te haga lo mismo"_ , le reclamó el hombre mientras la miraba en forma despectiva, y ella le respondía la mirada asustada, mientras se acercaba y él le susurraba al oído, _"no te preocupes ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente sensual para tentarme a tocarte"_.

-Ella miro al suelo y le dijo, _"Pensé que te gustaba como mujer"_.

-A lo que él la miró y se rio fuertemente, _"querida, no lo voy a negar eres bonita, pero no lo suficiente para que un hombre se enamore a primera vista de ti o le den ganas de intimar contigo, menos uno como yo"_.

Tomando suavemente el mentón a la chica donde la mirada ahora furibunda de ella y su cara roja de rabia le dijo, _"Querida te doy dos días para que te decidas, espero que quieras casarte conmigo después de todos nunca has tenido muchas opciones, ya no eres tan joven y tu belleza no será eterna, creo que puedo ser un muy buen partido para ti"_.

Jeremy se levantó dejándola allí sentada temblando de rabia contenida con las lágrimas en los ojos, con los puños apretados y los dientes tronando, lo peor de todo es que Elisa sabía que él tenía razón.

Cuando Jeremy se fue, Elisa limpió su rostro de las lágrimas que ya hbían comenzado a salir, llenándose de odio por ser tan débil, mientras se paseaba en el despacho de William, pensaba, ella era Elisa Leagan, no cualquier mujercita delicada que lloraba por todo, sabía que ya no era una niña tenía más de 25 años y su tiempo se estaba agotando, en Estados Unidos tenía fama de manipuladora y malvada por lo que, los hombres de su círculo no se le acercaban, sabía que su familia podía arreglar un matrimonio con algún rico viudo o algún hombre que la quisiera como pantalla a su homosexualidad, pero debía ser inteligente y pensar con la cabeza, ya había perdido la esperanza en el amor cuando Anthony murió, ahora Jeremy le ofrecía ser parte de la alta sociedad Inglesa podría ser madre y esposa aunque sólo fuera esposa de fachada, además aunque él había sacado sus verdaderos colores y la había despreciado, sólo logró que lo encontrara más atractivo y una parte de ella la más oscura y lujuriosa, quería sentir la mano rugosa de Jeremy sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tocándola y sus labios besándola, sabía que no habría amor pero podría haber deseo, pasión, lujuria además si quería herederos legítimos tendrían que tener relaciones íntimas.

Se acercó a la ventana mientras lo veía alejarse en su caballo, cruzando sus brazos mientras lo miraba alejarse, y sonriendo en forma torcida, el Capitán Jeremy Walsh no sabía en que se había metido al ofrecerle matrimonio, si pensaba que ella era una delicada niña mimada ahora sabría quién era en realidad Elisa Leagan, ella ya había tomado su decisión ahora ella tomaría las riendas y vería que clase de persona era Jeremy Walsh.

Se dirigió a la sala donde la tía abuela solía pasar la tarde estaba segura que allí se encontraba William y quizá Flamy quien siempre acompañaba a la tía Abuela en él té, estaba demasiado alterada para tocar así que abriendo la puerta de golpe se encontró con una escena bastante bizarra, William estaba besando a Flamy Hamilton acorralándola contra la pared de la sala, cuando ambos sintieron la puerta, Flamy la miró con horror mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a William alejándose de él pasando por el lado de Elisa hacía su habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

Elisa entró en la sala mientras que William se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa. Elisa lo miro un poco intrigada, no iba a meterse en la vida privada de William pero Flamy era la enfermera de la tía Abuela y aunque nadie lo pensara Elisa se preocupaba por la señora, pero antes de que ella le preguntara algo a William la propia Tía Abuela entró al salón por una puerta oculta, mirándola con fastidio mientras le reclamaba:

- _"Elisa, podrías haber tocado antes de entrar como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala"_.

-Luego le dijo a William, _"muchacho estuvimos a punto de comprometerla, pero ahora será más difícil"_ mientras le acariciaba el rostro sonriéndole.

-Luego se dirigió a su silla sentándose, mirando a la lo joven le dijo, _"Elisa cierra la puerta por favor, tomen asiento"_.

- _"Elisa supongo que vienes por lo de la propuesta del Capitán Walsh, antes de que digas nada déjame hablar muchacha, ese hombre es bueno pero está dolido querida, creo que él y tú podrían hacer una excelente pareja, sé que no es agradable verlo con esas cicatrices pero a ti parece no importarte, además conozco a su madre y ella es una mujer de mucho carácter y sé que ambas se llevarían de maravilla ella sería una gran aliada tuya ya que nunca le gustó la muchachita que abandono a su hijo"_.

Elisa le sonrió a la tía abuela, mientras le pasaba una taza de té, les habían llevado la bandeja de té y ella estaba sirviéndolo, William también la miraba expectante.

- _"Eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablarles"_ , les comentó mirándolos, _"Deseo casarme con el Capitán su propuesta es interesante y ya no soy una jovencita, tengo que poner en orden mis asuntos y vivir en Londres o aquí en Escocia me gustaría, también quería pedirte tía que nos vayamos a Londres mañana mismo por unos días para conocer a la Señora Walsh y quedarnos unos días más allá de compras y para encargar algunas cosas, quiero conocer a la Señora Walsh para que me dé su aprobación antes de aceptar formalmente a Jeremy"_.

-Luego mirando a William y a la tía, agregó: _"Podríamos llevarnos a Flamy con nosotras ya que perece que quieren que forme parte de la familia"_ , ambos la miraron sorprendidos _"No me mal entiendan, aunque es de origen humilde ella me agrada y si querían comprometerla deberían haberme contado después de todo yo soy la reina del complot, pero Flamy no será fácil de engatusar es una mujer inteligente"_.

- _"William, podrías avisarle al Capitán que no voy a poder responderle cuando él quiere sino una vez que vuelva a Escocia o mejor dile que vaya a verme a Londres si quiere su respuesta"_ mirando a la Tía Abuela le dijo, _"¿Usted podría arreglar una cita con la señora Walsh?"_.

Los tres se quedaron conversando y haciendo planes, le contaron a Elisa el deseo tanto de William como de la Tía Abuela de que Flamy Hamilton se convirtiera en la señora Aldrey, que William se había enamorado de la enfermera como un tonto y que a la tía Abuela le gustaba mucho la muchacha para la familia, o sea la seria Flamy había cautivado a los jefes de la familia Aldrey y ambos estaban unidos en convertirla en una Aldrey.

Elisa pensaba que Flamy era mejor que las estiradas mujeres de sociedad que siempre fastidiaban a William, ella tenía fuego en las venas, pero escondida en la seriedad de su profesión, Elisa pensaba que Flamy podría llegar a ser una buena amiga y confidente así que iba a apoyar a William y la tía Abuela para que la enfermera formara parte de la familia.

A la mañana siguiente los autos salían en dirección a Edimburgo para viajar en tren a Londres, llevándose a las damas dejando a un atormentado William suspirando por Flamy, al día siguiente de la partida de las damas, Jeremy Walsh se enteraba que, no sólo su posible novia estaba en Londres sino que lo más seguro que ella se juntara con su madre, no quería que nadie interviniera en su posible matrimonio deseaba que las cosas entre él y Elisa, fueran más naturales, no contaba con la astucia de la muchacha ya que si su madre la aprobaba la tendría de aliada para siempre. Jeremy no se podía mentir, no amaba a Elisa, pero la mujer no le era indiferente, Anabela había roto su corazón y este no estaba listo para volver a amar, pero no le quitaba que le gustara Elisa le atraía físicamente después de todo se parecía un poco a Anabela, ambas tenían ese pelo de fuego, esa tez blanca y una figura de curvas pronunciadas que llamaban la atención de los hombres, lo que las diferenciaba eran sus ojos los de Anabela eran de un verde brillante en cambio Elisa los tenía ámbar como la miel oscura que con la luz del sol eran casi amarillos como un felino.

Elisa le recordaba a Anabela, por eso quería usarla para que cuando se encontrara con Anabela hacerle pagar su desprecio paseándose con una bella mujer del brazo, deseaba a Elisa como esposa porque, aunque le hubiera dicho lo contrario la muchacha era bella y le gustaba, sería la mujer perfecta para demostrarles a los demás, sobre todo a Anabela, que a pesar que ahora era un monstruo podía tener a una hermosa mujer a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicago-Escocia**

 **Flamy y William (Albert)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nota: Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia, espero terminarla antes de fin de año, a quienes la siguen muchas gracias.**

Flamy Hamilton casi no podía creer que la mujer en el espejo era ella, no podía creer que la estaban vistiendo, peinando y maquillando para participar en una fiesta de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Candy, su antigua compañera enfermera la había invitado a su matrimonio con el actor Terry Granchester y ella estaba arreglándose en la mansión Aldrey, no sólo era la invitada de Candy sino que la señora Elroy, la famosa tía abuela y matriarca de la familia, quien le había tomado un cariño especial desde que la había cuidado el invierno pasado, salvándola de una pulmonía, se había convertido en confidente de la anciana y ambas se habían llevado bien ya que la seriedad de Flamy le gustaba a la señora Elroy, aparte había ayudado a que la señora le tomara cariño a Candy y que Candy aceptara más a la señora, tanto así que a insistencia de la tía abuela el matrimonio se llevó a cabo en Lakewood y no en Nueva York como había pensado la pareja.

La imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de esa majestuosa habitación era la de una mujer sobria y elegante casi hermosa, su reflejo le mostraba el vestido verde que la señora Elroy le había regalado, y que la criada personal de la misma, una dulce señora llamada Jane le había ayudado a ponerse, además de los pendientes de esmeraldas prestados por la anciana como las piedras que usaba en el peinado, hacían que Flamy se viera elegante y con un toque de misterio, ella jamás se encontraría hermosa, no era como Candy con esa belleza salvaje con sus rizos rubios y sus resplandecientes ojos verdes o como Annie Britter con su belleza inocente o la belleza fría de Elisa Leagan. En cambio, ella era una simple mujer, sería y poco agraciada pero ahora que estaba bien arreglada podía pasar por una chica de sociedad y no iba desentonar en la boda de su amiga, mientras se daba vuelta para que la señora Elroy la mirara con aprobación recordó brevemente como había llegado a esa casa y a conocer a la señora que estimaba tanto y que se había convertido en su amiga.

El invierno de año pasado había sido uno de los más fríos que se recordaba en Chicago, nieve en todas partes y mucha contaminación por el excesivo uso de carbón produjo un grave aumento de las enfermedades respiratorias y el hospital estaba lleno de niños y ancianos enfermos, menos mal ella siempre había sido sana así que estaba ayudando en doble turno, por las mañanas en cirugía, ya que por sus conocimientos adquiridos en la guerra la habían nombrado jefa de enfermeras del área de cirugía, no tenía nada que hacer en emergencias pero cuando el hospital necesitaba personal en otras áreas le quitaban a su personal además ella estaba lista para ayudar cada vez que la llamaban, esa mañana había sido en especial ajetreada ya que le pidieron cubrir a dos enfermeras que estaban con licencia, no había dormido hace casi día y medio y estaba alistándose al fin para irse a su apartamento para un buen y merecido descanso, cuando el director del hospital, el Doctor Leonard la mandó a llamar.

Cuando entró a la oficina del médico se dio cuenta que no estaba solo sino que un caballero elegante y muy atractivo que la miraba con curiosidad, ella estaba con ojeras, desaliñada aunque su ropa de civil era de buena de calidad no eran ni sofisticadas, ni bonitas sino que cómodas y útiles, en general se veía cansada y poco atractiva, por primera vez se sintió cohibida frente a la mirada azul del hombre joven.

El doctor Leonard hizo las presentaciones.

Mientras el hombre se levantaba del sillón en que estaba sentado con una cálida mirada azul, cabello rubio miel un poco desordenado, una sonrisa sincera y la mano estirada para saludarla, ella se sonrojó por un momento, el hombre era muy guapo, tomó su mando en forma rígida para saludarlo.

Ella sabía perfectamente quien era él, primero la familia Aldrey era conocida en todo Chicago, eran los más importantes patrocinadores del hospital además William y su familia siempre estaban en la paginas de sociales, y por si eso fuera poco sabía que este hombre era él tutor de Candy, ella le había hablado de él de la época en que él había perdido a memoria, el famoso paciente rescatado de la explosión de un tren.

William le explicó a Flamy que la matriarca de los Aldrey la señora Elroy estaba con una pulmonía muy fuerte y que el doctor de la familia le había pedido por la gravedad de que contratara una enfermera a tiempo completo, y que Candy la había recomendado a ella para tratarla, que a consideraba la mejor enfermera del hospital y con el suficiente carácter para hacer entender a la señora Elroy que debía quedarse en cama y tomar sus medicinas.

Flamy estuvo a punto de negarse, después de todo ella era la enfermera jefa de cirugía y no una simple enfermera cuasi criada para una anciana rica y mal humorada, pero la mirada de doctor Leonard se lo dijo todo, los Aldrey eran los máximos benefactores del hospital y si la querían a ella debía aceptar, así que con la más cínica de sus sonrisas forzadas le dijo al señor Aldrey que aceptaba ser la enfermera personal de la señora Elroy, sólo para quedar bien con el director del hospital, William pareció casi sonreír por la actuación de la chica, pero estaba un poco apurado en sus reuniones por lo que le avisó a Flamy que alguien vendría por ella la mañana siguiente a las 9 am en punto, para llevarla a la mansión Aldrey en Lakewood, así que debía llevar ropa y sus cosas personales, ya que al menos debía quedarse una par de semanas.

Así fue como al día siguiente se encontró con George en la puerta de su departamento para llevarla a la casa de los Aldrey, la primera vez que vio la mansión se sintió un poco intimidada, la llevaron a su habitación que era del tamaño de su departamento, y la criada le indicó donde poner sus ropas y su maleta, diciéndole que la señora la vería en una hora ya que estaba tomado su siesta, Flamy suspiró cuando estuvo sola ordeno su ropa, se puso un vestido de tarde, se acercó a la ventana y vio al señor William del brazo de una hermosa morena ambos sonreían mientras él le sacaba algo del cabello, se notaba que compartían cierta intimidad, fue raro para Flamy sentir una punzada mientras los miraba, ella sólo lo había visto una vez sería una locura sentir celos, no conocía nada de ese hombre pero le disgustó la forma cariñosa que tenía con esa mujer, ambos vestían trajes de viaje y se notaba por las maletas que llevaban que se iban juntos a alguna parte.

Le sorprendió que tocaran a su puerta, era la criada personal de la Sra. Elroy, Jane quien la guio a la habitación de su jefa, explicándole que estarían solas con la señora Elroy porque el señor William debía ir a Nueva York a cerrar unos negocios en compañía de la señorita Prince, por lo que iban a estar 2 semanas solas mientras la señora se recuperaba, la dejo en la puerta de la habitación para luego retirarse, al entrar se encontró con una mujer mayor intentando salir de la cama que la miraba con ira, le preguntó su nombre, revisó las instrucciones del médico y se dio cuenta que la gravedad de la enfermedad ya había pasado pero que la señora era terca y quería levantarse cuando aún debía guardar reposo, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando Flamy simplemente le habló en su tono gélido el que usaba con los pacientes mal portados del hospital. Elroy, miró a esa muchacha severa que le había hablado de una forma tan autoritaria nadie nunca le había hablado así y esa jovencita no sólo se atrevía a levantarle la voz sino que tratarla como una niña pequeña, mientras la obligaba a volver a la cama, tomar sus medicamentos, brebajes de mal sabor, nadie le hablaba así a Elroy Aldrey, pero después de una semana la señora se venció, Flamy Hamilton tenía no sólo tenia carácter sino que le agradaba su humor hosco, su pose estoica era muy parecida a la de ella cuando era joven, la fuerza de su mirada era la misma que había tenido ella, le gustaba la muchacha no era una belleza pero tenía el carácter fuerte y una inteligencia enorme, después de la primera semana la señora comenzó a mejorar y no sólo de la enfermedad sino que también de ánimo, la joven enfermera era como un soplo de viento fresco y comenzó a sentir un fuerte afecto por la muchacha, a Flamy le gustaba trabajar con la señora Elroy ambas se llevaban de maravilla, Flamy le relataba de su vida en el frente y la señora de la pena por la pérdida de Anthony y Stear, además de historias de su juventud, el único problema que había tenido durante su estadía en Lakewood era el patriarca de los Aldrey, el señor William.

Ese hombre la desconcertaba y no le gustaba sentirse así, fue cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar el tiempo en la mansión porque la señora Elroy se encontraba de maravilla, William había vuelto antes de Nueva York, ambas estaban tomando el té en el salón personal de la señora, mientras Flamy servía las tazas la Tía Abuela le contaba de su primer baile, ninguna se percató de William quien había vuelto de su la noche anterior muy tarde y había salido muy temprano a reuniones esa mañana por lo que, no había tenido tiempo de ver a la Tía Abuela, se sentó súbitamente en la silla vacía a un lado Flamy haciendo que esta con el susto botara la tetera mojando la fina alfombra y las manos del hombre con el agua caliente, él dio un grito de dolor pero Flamy quien se repuso rápidamente del susto tomó las cosas con profesionalismo tomado la mano de hombre hacia donde había agua fría y pidiéndole a Jane que le trajera su maletín de su habitación, William no había dicho nada sólo la miraba mientras tomaba un frasco con una pomada y le curaba la fea herida que se le había formado en el dorso de la mano. Elroy y William estaban fascinados con la rapidez y perfección de la enfermera, pero William vio algo más un brillo especial de pasión mientras hacia lo que le gustaba, cuando ya estuvo lista ambos Aldrey se miraron, William ya no sintió dolor y Flamy le dijo que mañana temprano le cambiaría el vendaje nuevamente y que lo más seguro es que no le quedaría cicatriz, al día siguiente antes de salir nuevamente de viaje esta vez a Florida, William Aldrey, la visitó en su habitación muy temprano, aún no había salido el sol y se iluminaban con una vela, ella lo recibió en bata muerta de vergüenza mientras volvía a curar la herida y poner un nuevo vendaje, estaba con el cabello suelto y William admiró su rostro sonrosado, y su mirada brillante, no era linda pero tenía algo, William se sintió enternecido mientras ella le agradecía por su estancia en la mansión, William pensaba que Candy tenía razón cuando le dijo que Flamy Hamilton no era solo una enfermera hosca y sería.

Flamy dejo la mansión Aldrey unos días después con miles de recomendaciones de la señora Elroy y la solicitud de que la visitara pronto. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que había vuelto a su vida normal a sus rutinas en el hospital, había ido a visitar un par de veces a la señora Elroy por suerte en ninguna de esas ocasiones había visto a William, pero si había sabido de él por la prensa del corazón, perecía que su relación con la señorita Prince iba muy bien ya que se comentaba que los habían visto en el teatro o en alguna fiesta de sociedad.

Fue durante la semana siguiente que Flamy se encontraba en una de sus rondas cuando lo volvió a ver acompañando a Carol Prince y al Doctor Leonard, quien parecía estar dándoles una visita, cuando la vieron el Doctor Leonard le pidió que se acercara presentándole a mujer, Carol Prince tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos color violeta, vestía elegantemente y tenía tomado a William firmemente del brazo, cuando se la presentaron ella solo le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pero fue William quien soltándose del agarre de Carol la saludo mostrándole su mano comentando que ya no tenía ni dolor ni cicatriz, Flamy le sonrió e iba a decir algo cuando llega una de las enfermeras corriendo diciéndole que el paciente de la 398 estaba en una crisis y el doctor Kleepler la necesitaba, obviamente ella partió corriendo dejando a los tres mirándola mientras corría a salvar una vida.

Flamy sabía que las posibilidades de volver a ver a William eran altas sobre todo porque ella había tomado la costumbre de visitar a la señora Elroy en sus días libres, ese día en especial ella había llegado a la mansión por la tarde era un día hermoso ya que se acercaba la primavera, había recibido una carta de Candy contándole que Terry le había pedido ser su esposa y que iban a hacer la ceremonia en Nueva York, mientras acompañaba a la señora en salón le comentó del compromiso de Candy y que ella pensaba que era mejor que se casara en Lakewood que era el hogar de su familia la anciana que pensaba lo mismo pero no quería demostrar el creciente cariño por Candy le había dicho que la muchacha quería hacer su fiesta en Nueva York, estaban ambas comentando el acontecimiento cuando una tormenta muy fuerte se hizo presente Flamy quería irse antes de la hora de la cena pero le fue imposible y Elroy no quería dejarla ir le dijo que podría partir al otro día a primera hora pero que no la dejaría irse esa noche con esa horrible tormenta, Flamy le dijo que no tenía ropa adecuada para ser su invitada pero la señora Elroy le pidió a Jane que le buscara ropa adecuada siempre había algo de Elisa o de la propia Candy en la casa, fue uno de los vestidos de Elisa uno color verde que era uno de los colores favoritos de la colorina pero que con el cabello castaño y la piel cremosa de Flamy se veía muy bien, le fueron entregados todos los accesorios y Jane y la propia señora ayudaron a arreglarla se veía muy bien con su cabello largo peinado en un elaborado chigon, Elroy no había notado lo parecida que eran Flamy y su sobrina nieta de cuerpo ambas tenían esa figura esbelta de curvas medianas porque el vestido de Elisa parecía hecho a la medida de la joven enferma, Flamy no sabía pero no habían sido los únicos estancados en la mansión a la hora de la cena, William y Carol había vuelto de montar e iban a salir a cenar cuando comenzó la tormenta así que decidieron quedarse y cenar en la mansión, fue una sorpresa para todos los presentes encontrase en la mesa, sobre todo para William que miraba a Flamy como si no la conociera no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido y el peinado, Carol que se había dado cuenta del interés de William le comentó lo diferente que se veía aunque el vestido era de la temporada pasada y que había sido muy mal educada de dejarlos con la palabra en la boca la cuándo se habían encontrado en el hospital, ella iba a decir algo cuando fue la señora Elroy quien interrumpiendo a Carol le dijo a la joven que primero Flamy era su invitada y que ella no tenía derecho en reclamarle nada porque la joven cumplía con su deber, le preguntó a William por Candy y que le escribiera diciéndole que quería celebrar la fiesta y su matrimonio en Lakewood, la cena después de eso se transformó en un evento bastante aburrido, lo cierto es que a Elroy no le gustaba Carol para William, era muy bella pero no tenía el carácter para ser la mujer del patriarca de los Aldrey.

Al otro día temprano en la mañana Flamy era llevada por George y William de vuelta a Chicago al hospital, durante el trayecto ella no se atrevió ni a mirar a William que también se sentía un poco turbado por la presencia de la joven mujer, pero cuando llegaron al hospital él la tomó de la mano y le agradeció su intervención para que el matrimonio de Candy se llevara a cabo Lakewood, Flamy no pudo mirarlo a ojos soltando su mano, ese hombre la desconcertaba y en verdad no le gustaba nada.

Unas semanas después la propia Candy llego al hospital para invitar a las antiguas enfermeras y entregarle en forma personal su invitación a Flamy venía acompañada de Terry lo que causó un poco de revuelo después de todo era un actor conocido, Flamy lo encontró un hombre atractivo, pero William Aldrey era mucho más atractivo, Candy se veía más feliz que nunca contándole que al ser su matrimonio en Lakewood era más fácil que vinieran los niños del hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y que le agradecía mucho su intervención con la Tía Abuela, que William le había contado de su amistad con ella y lo bien que le había hecho ser amigas, unos días antes de la ceremonia y fiesta, Flamy recibió un paquete de George de parte de la Tía Abuela era un vestido nuevo y deslumbrante para que ella lo usara, venía con los guantes, zapatos, medias, un abrigo y sombrero a juego diciéndole que la esperaba temprano el día de la ceremonia, y así fue que se encontró frente al espejo sintiéndose como una princesa.

La tía abuela estaba feliz, Flamy se veía hermosa y quería probar un punto, William había terminado su relación con Carol Prince después de que este no la defendiera de la tía abuela en la famosa cena, la anciana se había dado cuenta de la admiración de William hacia Flamy, esa muchacha se había ganado su corazón y si William la encontraba atractiva quizá había posibilidades de que se enamorara de ella y si tenía que intervenir para que eso pasara lo haría, por eso le mando ese regalo, usando las medidas de Elisa mandó hacer un vestido que resaltara la femineidad de Flamy y no se había equivocado se veía hermosa, resplandeciente y William la miraba mientras la joven no se daba cuenta, Elroy sabía que el chico le gustaba su amiga enfermera y ella tenía decidido que Flamy Hamilton era perfecta para ser la señora Aldrey, lo malo es que la muchacha huía de William como si fuera la plaga.

La fiesta de matrimonio de Candy fue hermosa y se comentó por muchos días después entre las enfermeras que habían asistido, cada una de ellas suspiraba por el señor William ya que él como estaba sin pareja había bailado con cada una de ellas, menos con Flamy, ya que ella había huido cada vez que William se acercaba a su grupo, Flamy sabía porque ese hombre la alteraba tanto, se sentía débil y tonta en su presencia, aunque era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera sabía que se había enamorado de William Aldrey pero también sabía que era un hombre inalcanzable para alguien como ella así que prefería guardar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, enterrarlos y olvidarse de ellos para siempre.

Tiempo después mientras estaba en su departamento en su tarde libre recibió una visita inesperada, allí en su puerta se encontraba William junto con George, Flamy casi le da un infarto, los invitó a pasar, mientras les ofrecía un té, William la seguía con la mirada mientras ella les servía y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ella era la primera mujer que lo desconcertaba, cuando ya estuvieron todos servidos William le comentó la razón de su visita, quería contratarla como la dama de compañía de Elroy ya que ella pasaría una larga temporada en Escocia y necesitaba alguien de confianza que la acompañara, le pasó una nota escrita por la tía abuela donde le pedía encarecidamente que aceptara y que la necesitaba.

William le ofreció como pago por los meses en Europa lo mismo que ella ganaba en un año. Flamy no sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba significaba estar cerca de William algo que no le hacia bien a su corazón pero no podía dejar a la señora Elroy ella era una mujer mayor y aunque siempre ha sido fuerte la edad ya se le notaba además Flamy la quería mucho, a ella no le interesaba el dinero tenía más que suficiente con su paga regular para vivir cómodamente, pero debía comprarse ropa de viaje y vestidos de fiesta que no tenía, estaba a punto de responder cuando William intuyendo una respuesta negativa viendo como la mujer miraba su vestido, le dijo que si se sentía menos por su ropa le agregarían un guardarropa adecuado a su condición, ese comentario hizo que Flamy se sonrojara pero de rabia pensando que él la consideraba tan poca cosa que debía disfrazarla para que su condición de simple y pobre no se notara, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas contenidas por la humillación y estaba a punto de gritarle un no absoluto cuando George suspirando por la situación y con sutileza tomó la mano de la joven diciéndole que la señora Elroy la necesitaba ya que no se había sentido muy bien pero debía hacer ese viaje para cerrar unos tratos muy importantes y que de verdad la quería con ella, George le habló con una dulzura tal que Flamy se le suavizó la mirada poniendo su mano sobre la del hombre le dijo a él ignorando a William que aceptaba pero que no se molestaran en pagarle o comprarle ropa ya que iba en condición de amiga de la señora y no como una simple empleada. Luego se paro y les dijo que estaba cansada así que deseaba estar sola, William que había visto ese intercambio de miradas y toques entre su fiel amigo y Flamy, tenía una sensación extraña y unas ganas terribles de golpear a George, pero decidió esconderlos en una postura fría e indiferente despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza de la muchacha dejando a George que ultimara los detalles.

Unas semanas después Flamy estaba en su camarote de lujo en el RMS Mauretania, mientras acomodaba sus pocas pertenencias en el que iba a ser su habitación durante el viaje, Jane llego con 2 baúles, traídos por mozos, los cuales comenzó a vaciar en el ropero de Flamy, ella se sorprendió pero eran varios vestidos tanto de día como de fiesta, con sus respectivos sombreros, guantes, accesorios y zapatos, Jane le comentó que eran un regalo de la sra. Elroy que se los hizo tanto a ella como a su sobrina porque estaba feliz que su joven amiga y su sobrina nieta favorita la acompañaban en este viaje, a su tierra natal.

El camarote de Flamy era una sumamente lujoso igual al que tenía Elisa Leagan quien se había encerrado en el de ella desde el comienzo del viaje, y casi ni se aparecía solo por las tardes para compartir el té con su tía abuela y ella, Flamy entendía que a la joven pelirroja le pasaba algo, a pesar que Candy y sus amigas le habían advertido sobre Elisa y que podría hacer algo en su contra se encontró que la joven de cabellos rojos parecía triste, casi ida aunque era amable con la sra. Elroy su mirada parecía apagada, esperaba que este viaje la ayudara a encontrar su rumbo, por su parte se había dedicado a acompañar a la buena señora quien la presentó a todo el mundo y fueron muy amables con ella, mucha de esas mujeres ricas sobre todo la más jóvenes le preguntaban de su experiencia en la guerra y lo valiente que había sido de estar en el campo de batalla salvando vidas, su viaje duró unos 20 días de los cuales disfrutó del lujo de los salones y de la cubierta de primera clase, bailó en las fiestas con algunos invitados y cenaron más de una noche con el capitán fue una experiencia maravillosa para la joven enfermera.

La propiedad de los Aldrey en Escocia era realmente hermosa luminosa cerca de un lago un bello lugar de ensueño, con enormes jardines para hacer grandes caminatas, con parajes que llamaban a descansar y un clima que había sido benevolente ya que no había llovido más que unos pocos días desde que habían llegado, desde su arribo habían hecho una rutina, las tres damas desayunaban la gran mayoría de las veces luego la señora Elroy se encargaba de algunas citas y asuntos con los administradores y socios mientras William no estuviera allí, ella se iba a caminar al jardín o al lago llevando un libro o simplemente disfrutando del entorno para luego almorzar y pasar la tarde con Elisa y la sra. Elroy bordando hasta la hora de la cena, en realidad era una vida sencilla, aunque a veces debía asistir a fiestas en las cuales bailaba uno o dos bailes y muchos tes con señoras de sociedad que eran amigas de infancia de la Sra. Elroy, todo esto era totalmente diferente a su trabajo de enfermera, donde siempre tenía algo que hacer a veces se sentía aburrida pero aprovechaba su tiempo a solas para leer los volúmenes de libros sobre medicina que había en la biblioteca, caminar al aire libre ya que no montaba como Elisa y aprender a bordar, algo que la relajaba y que la Sra. Elroy le estaba enseñando.

Fue una de las tardes en las que llovía fuertemente ya que estaban acercándose al invierno que Flamy se había quedado en la biblioteca sentada cerca del fuego, luego de la cena porque estaba leyendo un libro sobre medicina en China que la tenía muy interesada había estado leyéndolo religiosamente durante una semana y estaba tan cerca de terminarlo que había decidido hacerlo esa noche no importara la hora estaba en las ultimas paginas cuando el sueño la alcanzó el calor de la chimenea la atrajo quedándose profundamente dormida.

William Albert Aldrey estaba haciendo el viaje hacia la mansión Aldrey en Escocia, iba a pasar una temporada con la Tía Abuela, había vivido unos meses complicados, desde la boda de Candy hasta el nacimiento del pequeño Anthony Grandchester había pasado mucho en su vida, su sobrino Archibal había terminado su relación con Annie Britter, dejándolo algo desolado, Archie era un buen muchacho pero era obvio para él que no había llevado su vida amorosa de la mejor manera y Annie se había ido a Francia bueno al menos la muchacha intentaba seguir con su vida pero Albert sabía que Archie amaba a Annie y era por eso que había decidido nombrarlo el encargado de los negocios en Francia porque le daba tiempo para volver a encontrarse y quizá tener un final feliz juntos, como nunca lo espero de Neil, su otro sobrino era un hombre feliz antes de partir a Inglaterra el joven Leagan se había casado con Patricia O' Brian y por lo visto ambos estaban muy enamorados fue una hermosa boda y se alegró que Candy y Terry hubiesen asistido, ahora Neil era un hombre casado, empresario exitoso y en cambio, él, aún estaba buscando el amor. Carol Prince había sido un error era hermosa pero demasiado frívola, era obvio que lo único que quería era el apellido y el dinero de los Aldrey y bueno estaba también Flamy Hamilton, no lo iba a negar sentía una fuerte atracción por la enfermera tan fuerte que cuando estaba con ella actuaba como un idiota, fue un idiota en su departamento eso fue lo que George le dijo que la había humillado por lo de la ropa, quería disculparse y ver si esta atracción que sentía era duradera, también estaba el tema de la tía abuela no sabía si ella aceptaría algo así, después de todo Flamy era de origen humilde pero si ella estaba dispuesta lucharía por su relación.

La mansión se veía oscura a su llegada que fue muy tarde cerca de media noche solo el mayordomo lo esperaba cuando ya estuvo todo listo decidió ir en busca de un escoces en su estudio ya que no podía dormir, cuando pasó frente a la biblioteca se dio cuenta que había una luz de una lampara entró y fue allí donde la vio en el enrome sillón con un grueso volumen en la mano sus anteojos al borde de su nariz, iluminada con la luz de la chimenea y la lampara a su lado, se veía frágil y dulce, se acerco deseaba tocarla solo un poco pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de ella, tenía una piel muy suave debía despertarla no podía dormir allí entonces acercó su cuerpo a la oreja de ella diciendo su nombre suavemente. Flamy sentía que alguien la llamaba una voz varonil y dulce, abrió los ojos allí estaba él William Aldrey hermoso como siempre, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él pero si era la primera vez que ese sueño se veía tan real le sonrió acercando sus manos al rostro de él, diciendo un suave y sensual " _querido"_ antes de acariciar el rostro, se sintió poderosa y acercando su cara a la de él lo beso suavemente en los labios luego en su mejilla y mentón, lo miro adormilada cerrando los ojos y volviendo a dormirse. William estaba paralizado ella lo había besado, un beso dulce sus labios suaves sobre los suyos, sobre su rostro, deseaba más pero no era el momento sabía que ella no lo recordaría, pero él si, su cuerpo se había tensado, deseaba tomarla, besarla, tocar su cuerpo, pero no era el momento debía controlarse, toco la campanilla pidiéndole a la doncella que despertara a Flamy mientras él se iba a su estudio por un escoces.

Al día siguiente Flamy descubrió con horror que el Sr. Aldrey había llegado por la madrugada, y estaba sentado en la mesa del desayuno, recordó su sueño acaso había sido él, pero no lo creía ni siquiera la miró mientras terminaba su desayuno y le pedía a la tía Abuela que lo acompañara para ver el estado de los negocios, ambos se excusaron cuando Elisa venía recién llegando, las dos se acompañaron mientras comentaban de la visita de William y de la linda mañana, le dijo a Flamy que iría a cabalgar por el lago ella que no sabía montar decidió caminar por el jardín, habían pasado un par de horas cuando se dio cuenta que el clima iba a cambiar antes de que comenzara a llover corrió hacia una glorieta cercana mientras veía como caía la lluvia, no estaba lejos de la casa pero si corría hacia ella llegaría empapada así que decidió esperar, sentada se preocupó por Elisa que había salido a cabalgar esperaba que estuviera bien. William estaba mirando por la ventana de su estudio durante de la reunión con la tía abuela, había visto a Flamy caminando por el jardín y a Elisa irse cabalgando, luego había sentido los truenos y la lluvia, ya había terminado con sus asuntos matutinos con la Tía Abuela y miraba por la ventana la fuerte lluvia de Escocia, no sabía porque pero deseaba un cigarro así que bajo a fumar mientras la lluvia caía estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la casa cuando se fijo en la glorieta al frente de él allí la vio a Flamy Hamilton, leyendo un libro de bolsillo con un chal en sus hombros como si la lluvia no existiera, la tia Abuela se había encargado de su vestuario porque ahora era moderno estaba usando un vestido de día color celeste que la hacia verse moderna e interesante aún no había adoptado la moda actual de cortarse el cabello pero si lo llevaba en un lindo moño, era obvio que tenía frio porque a pesar de llevar chal temblaba un poco y se notaba que intentaba olvidar el frio leyendo, no lo había visto porque lo ocultaba el pilar pero él podía observarla a sus anchas, así al verla con frio y frágil su corazón se aceleró decidió socorrerla fue en busca de uno de sus abrigos gruesos corriendo hacia la glorieta. Flamy se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a William, con una enorme sonrisa tapado con su abrigo, le dijo amigablemente:

-" _Señorita he llegado a rescatarla de esta lluvia que no se diga que no soy un caballero_ ", esa frase hizo que Flamy se sonrojara tapándose con el chal ya que de la nada se sentía muy vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrada a ser socorrida y ser la doncella en peligro, estaba acostumbrada a ser fuerte y dura.

William que era mucho más alto que Flamy se puso detrás de la chica, tapándola con el abrigo, pero lo único que podía sentir Flamy era el calor del cuerpo de él, casi rozándola mientras caminaban hacia la casa cuando al fin llegaron él boto el abrigo al piso, mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a ella algunos de sus cabellos dorados estaban mojados sus labios morados con el frio y su mirada azul la miraba profundamente, ella tenía también el cabello algo mojado que algunos mechones le tocaban la cara quedó perdida mirándolo de frente con sus labios entreabiertos el chal en una de sus manos y el libro húmedo en el otro no podía apartar su mirada de la azulada de él y su corazón latía rápidamente él estaba a punto de tocar su cara cuando un caballo despavorido paso delante de ellos majándolos ya que estaban en la orilla de la casa, Flamy se espantó y William la abrazó no sabia de donde había salido ese caballo pero se sentía tan bien tener a Flamy entre sus brazos que no le importo la cabeza de ella llegaba justo a su mentón y desprendía un olor a vainilla que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero la muchacha se desesperó mientras le decía que ese caballo era de Elisa y que seguramente debía estar herida en la campiña que ella la había visto salir a cabalgar temprano.

Antes de hacer algo, ambos vieron como un carruaje negro se acercaba rápidamente y de él salía un hombre alto vestido de negro que sostenía a una Elisa inconsciente ambos se acercaron para ayudar con la chica, fue allí que William reconoció al Capitán Jeremy Walsh su vecino más cercano a quien había conocido el año anterior y con quien tenía negocios, Flamy no se asustó cuando vio al hombre de negro que tenía una mano y parte del rostro quemado, su ojo bueno era verde y se notaba preocupado por la joven que sostenía, fue Flamy la que solicitó ayuda a la servidumbre guiando al Capitán a un sillón grande para poner a Elisa, se solicitó a William que pidiera por el médico y le hizo los primeros auxilios a Elisa con ayuda de Jane, ambos hombres estaba asombrados por la mujer que revisó, limpio a herida y cuidó de Elisa mientras una asustada Elroy le sostenía la mano a su sobrina nieta, cuando el médico llegó el capitán explicó explico la situación y Flamy le relató lo que había hecho, el médico la felicitó por sus cuidados le dio un medicamento a Elisa, que la haría dormir un unos días y fue trasladada a su habitación, Elroy le pidió a Flamy que cuidara de su nieta, Flamy estaba dispuesta después de todo sentía cierta simpatía por la muchacha, la primera noche fue mala ya que Elisa tuvo mucha fiebre el doctor llegó en la mañana y le dijo que era una pulmonía por lo que Flamy doblo sus cuidados, pero Elisa estuvo muy grave casi cercana a la muerte, ya al tercer día la joven despertó y Flamy pudo volver a pasar las tardes acompañando a Elroy y a William, quien la trataba de forma cortés pero distante, se había perdida esa cercanía del día de lluvia.

Lo que si tenía sorprendida a la muchacha era que el Capitán Walsh quien había ayudado a Elisa venía cada día para saber de la joven, él era un hombre interesante tenía una cicatriz en su cara, había perdido un ojo y parte de los dedos de una mano les comentó a las damas de su accidente con la granada, cuando hablaba con Flamy sentía que el hombre tenía una gran pena en su corazón, cuando el capitán se acercaba a Flamy, William siempre lo alejaba preguntándole algo del negocio que tenían entre los dos, Elroy solo miraba con interés a su sobrino y Flamy seguía con su libro o su bordado, fue una de esas tardes que Elisa al fin apareció. La pobre chica parece que se asustó un poco con el Capitán y sus cicatrices pero luego de la primera impresión y de la forma altanera que la trato, Elisa entró en confianza con el Capitán, algo que pareció alegrar a William.

Días más tarde Flamy se encontraba nuevamente en el jardín esta vez con un bordado de flores para un pañuelo, los otros habitantes de la casa habían salido a ver una de las amigas de la señora Elroy, Flamy prefirió esta vez quedarse en cuando sintió una figura acercarse, pensó que era William por lo que su corazón se aceleró, pero se trataba del Capitán Walsh quien se sentó cómodamente a su lado, le comentó que ni William, Elroy o Elisa estaban en la casa, por lo que quiso acompañarla, quería ver algunos detalles de negocios con William así que iba a esperarlo, le pregunto abiertamente la razón de que sus heridas no la sorprendieran y de donde conocía los primeros auxilios a lo que ella le relató su vida como enfermera de guerra, las veces en que ella misma tuvo que amputar miembros y sanar heridas similares a las de él, Jeremy Walsh le comentó de los detalles de su herida de como intentó sacar la granada para proteger a sus hombres y lo dolores que fue su tratamiento, Flamy sabía que esto el hombre no lo había contado nunca, la guerra había dejado huellas horribles en él no solo físicas y Flamy sabía que como muchos de los pacientes que habían sufrido en la guerra necesitaban ser escuchados que ayudaba con su recuperación, la joven le toco la mano quemada para darle un apretón amistoso, fue en ese momento que ambos sintieron una tos a su lado y vieron a William parado a un metro de ellos con una mirada muy oscura, el Capitán se paró saludando a William como si nada hubiese pasado luego se despidió de Flamy con una inclinación de cabeza y un " _nos vemos después señorita Hamilton_ ", comentándole a William del nuevo negocio que tenía en mente para ambos. William solo había mirado a Flamy que estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas por la mirada de William, nunca la había mirado de esa forma, le dio un poco de frio y pensando que ya todos estaban en casa entro para tomar el té con las dos damas, no volvió a ver al Capitán, porque cuando bajo la cena ya se había ido, solo estaba William que no dejó de mirarla durante toda la cena, mientras conversaba de diversos temas y de las cartas que había recibido de América y de Francia.

Flamy no podía dormir sentía calor decidió buscar un libro en la biblioteca, se puso una bata, no necesitaba luz porque los ventanales del segundo piso iluminaban muy bien, estaba llegando a la biblioteca cuando vio luz y la puerta abierta en el estudio de William, él estaba allí con la camisa con los primeros tres botones abiertos, se quedo pasmada mirándolo mientras bebía, se veía tan atractivo y peligroso que su corazón latía rápidamente.

William estaba enfadado esa tarde se dio cuenta del acercamiento de Flamy con Walsh, tenía celos horribles quizá ella no estaba interesado en él como hombre sino solo por ser el sobrino de Elroy, pero a él cada día le gustaba más, la forma en que ayudó a Elisa siendo tan serena y confiada, como se iluminaba su mirada cuando leía algo que le interesaba, como conversaba con verdadero sentimiento con la tía Abuela era obvio que ambas se tenían cariño y parecía llevarse bien con Elisa, pero desde esa vez en la lluvia parecía que él no le interesaba, como si lo evitara, se tomó lo que quedaba ya de su quinta copa cuando la vio frente a su puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron, se veía linda con su cabello en una cola de caballo y en bata, la cual dejaba ver parte de su escote, parecía como un animalito asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que él, la había descubierto.

Antes de ella pudiera huir, llegó a su lado la tomó de los hombros forzándola a entrar en el estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyándola contra la puerta, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, estaba desesperado deseaba sentirla, rozo con sus dedos su mejilla mientras sujetaba a Flamy con la otra mano con su mirada fija en los labios de la muchacha, la beso.

Flamy no entendía como había llegado a esta situación, ya no podía pensar estaba petrificada mirándolo con los ojos abiertos mientras William bajo sus manos hacia las caderas de Flamy posicionándose y rozándola con su erección, lo que hizo que la chica abriera la boca para suspirar lo que aprovecho William para profundizar el beso fue en ese momento cuando la lengua de William se unió a la suya, que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Las manos de ella se fueron al cuello de él aferrándose, William estaba como un loco necesitaba más, sus manos subieron de las caderas al nudo de la bata abriéndola, allí estaba ella solo en camisón que se pegaba a su figura, dibujando sus atributos de manera exquisita, sus manos estaban a punto de tocar uno de sus senos cuando Flamy se separó de él empujándolo, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus brazos tapaban sus senos, William solo atinó a mirarla mientras ella abría la puerta del estudio y salía corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

William sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no debía haberla forzado aunque ese beso le supo a gloria, mañana se disculparía, pero hoy tenía el recuerdo de su cuerpo de su boca, su calor y su cuerpo, mañana debería enfrentarla.

Flamy no entendía bien lo que había pasado había llegado a su habitación asustada y excitada, ningún hombre aparte de este la había trastornado de esa forma, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía sucumbir a los deseos que sentía por William Albert Aldrey, él era un heredero rico y ella solo una enfermera humilde, si le entregaba su corazón a ese hombre, ella sabía que solo terminaría con el corazón roto ya que lo único que parecía interesarle a él de ella era su cuerpo. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

William Aldrey no había dormido nada, no podía evitar sentirse un canalla, había perdido el control con Flamy sabia que debía disculparse y sabia que debía enfrentar algo peor que a Flamy debía hablar con Elroy, si ella se daba lo que sentía por su enfermera lo más seguro es que no estaría de acuerdo, después de todo Flamy no era más que una empleada de ellos, estuvo despierto hasta la madrugada y cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró a Elroy y a Flamy en el comedor, Elisa prefería el desayuno en la cama cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la muchacha ella se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojo, Elroy los miró levantando una ceja, era obvio para ella que algo pasaba entre su enfermera y su sobrino y que esta situación llevaba un tiempo, la idea no le desagradaba nada, Flamy Hamilton era una mujer fuerte, de carácter tan parecida a ella que la consideraba un igual, le agradaba mucho y su sobrino necesitaba una esposa un apoyo cuando ella no estuviera, hablaría con William y vería que podía hacer.

Luego del desayuno Elroy entró a la oficina de William, él la miró fijamente mientras la dama se sentaba y lo miraba seriamente cuando él iba a comenzar a hablar ella lo interrumpió, preguntándole que sentía por Flamy, William la quedo mirando boquiabierto mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, hasta que se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar, le dijo que se sentía atraído por la enfermera que lo volvía loco porque se sentía sin control y que se estaba enamorando de ella, que era fuerte, decidida, inteligente pero también dulce y que se notaba que ella la quería mucho. Elroy lo escucho atentamente y e pregunto si quería casarse con ella a lo que William le dijo que si, que ella era la mujer que deseaba por esposa y que lucharía por ella. Elroy le sonrió, le dijo que ella estaba encantada con la idea pero que conocía bien a Flamy por lo que no iba a ser fácil convencerla que era lo mejor para ella convertirse en una Aldrey, así que la tía abuela le dijo que la forma de comprometerla era haciendo trampa, esa misma tarde él debía besarla y que ella los encontraría obligándolos a comprometerse ya que debía salvar la reputación de su amiga y protegida. William le pareció un poco exagerado el plan de Elroy pero lo llevaría a cabo porque deseaba a Flamy y si Elroy la aceptaba solo debían convencer a la muchacha, que convertirse en la mujer de William Albert Eldroy era lo mejor.

Flamy se disculpo luego del desayuno, William y su mirada la ponía nerviosa, pasó lo mismo a la hora de almuerzo decidió salir a dar un paseo largo por los jardines con su libro y quedarse allí, Elroy le había pedido que volviera antes de la hora del te y cuando iba dando vuelta a la casa vio el caballo del Capitán Wlash que llegaba por lo que supuso que William estaría ocupado con él y Elisa le haría compañía a su tía abuela, leyó su libro sin percatarse de la hora cuando un sirviente le avisó que la hora del te se aproximaba, subió primero a su cuarto a refrescarse mientras se miraba al espejo recordó por un momento lo que paso en la noche anterior, ese beso con William, debía volver a América no podía quedarse más tiempo allí si William intentaba algo nuevamente ella iba a sucumbir a sus encantos y eso no podía pasar no iba a convertirse en el juguete de un hombre rico, sus ojos se llenaron de decisión mientras salia hacia el salón privado de la Sra. Elroy, toco a la puerta pero nadie le respondió entró y se dio cuenta que el salón estaba solo antes de sentarse a esperar decidió mirar por la ventana el día era hermoso y ese salón tenía vista al lago estaba absorta en la ventana cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, conocía ese olor mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente y se encontró atrapada en el calor y el cuerpo de William antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre la atrajo hacia él y la besó, Flamy estaba aturdida sabía que debía soltarse salir de ese abrazo y de ese beso pero estaba perdida, mientras sentía las manos de William tocar su cara acariciándola mientras seguía con el beso, luego bajar para tocar su cuerpo mientras sus manos se movían hacia el cuello de William y sus dedos se perdían en su cabello sedoso, no pensaba en nada más que en ese hombre, hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse abruptamente y una sorprendida Elisa los miraba con ojos desorbitados, Flamy se dio cuenta de la situación allí estaba ella besando a su patrón se soltó lo más rápido que pudo de los brazos de William mientras corría hacia su habitación, encerrándose, nunca olvidaría la cara de horror de Elisa y ahora sabía que ella se lo diría a Elroy y ella la buena señora la echaría de esa casa, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.


End file.
